


A Stolen Moment in Time

by the_goofball



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, D/s dynamic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pegs & Clamps, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Vaginal Sex, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: What would happen if Sam Carter and Janet Fraiser met at a kinky event?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my partner for looking over the first half of the story & to [Rinari7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7) for taking the ‘second shift’. Your comments, questions and encouragement made ASMIT so much better! <3
> 
> This story takes place around season 5.
> 
> I know that the European usage of ‘play/playing’ for ‘scene/having a scene’ is not common in the US. Alas, I couldn’t get warm with that phrasing and therefore mostly stuck to my preferred expressions, which fits my – dare I say it? – playful approach to BDSM quite nicely.
> 
> What else? Oh, yeah, [... not mine, no money etc. pp...]
> 
> Other than that: Please enjoy!

 

**A Stolen Moment in Time**

 

"I knew it had to be important when you said you couldn’t stay the weekend with Cassie."

Sam blinked as she heard the familiar voice beside her. But that couldn’t possibly be. Janet couldn’t be here at the same play party hundreds of miles away from home. But who else knew about Cassie? Who else had Janet Fraiser’s voice for that matter?

Slowly, Sam turned her head and looked up. It was indeed Janet standing there – a smiling and very striking looking Janet, one might add.

Sam blinked again. "I... you..."

Janet’s smile faded a little. "You know that your secret is safe with me, don’t you?"

"What? No... I mean yes. Yes, of course," Sam stammered, her mind still trying to process the sight of Janet Fraiser in leather pants and a sheer black blouse with a bra visible underneath. "It’s just... it’s just a surprise to see you. Here, I mean."

The corner of Janet’s mouth quirked up again. "I had not expected to see you here either."

Sam laughed softly. "I guess not."

"So, what does protocol dictate we do now?" Janet asked.

"Which one? BDSM or military?"

Janet pursed her lips. "Come to think of it, I’d prefer to ask or answer a ton of questions rather than pretend that I don’t know you or even leave again."

Sam nodded with a smile. "I’m definitely following BDSM protocol on this one."

"Does this mean you wouldn’t mind if I’d get myself a drink and join you?"

"Not at all," Sam replied.

"I’m not disturbing anything?"

"No," Sam said. "Well, at least not for me you aren’t."

Janet gave Sam a questioning look.

"It might actually discourage another guy from asking if he could buy me a drink," Sam said, not even trying to hide an amused grin.

Janet chuckled. "You need anything?"

Sam lifted her almost full glass of diet soda. "I’m all set, thanks."

"Be back in a minute."

Sam nodded and watched as Janet walked across the room to the bar. "Oh boy," she muttered and looked away from Janet’s leather clad hips. Thanks to Jolinar, who had been several hundred years old, Sam now had memories of being intimate with women. Like with all the other memories that had come on their own, there had only been flashes. But it had been enough for Sam to realize that she was also attracted to women, even though she had never particularly desired a woman, or rather, she hadn’t been aware of it.

Sam took a deep breath and stretched her back before sitting up straight. This was a great opportunity to talk about kink with a dear friend. So what if this friend all of a sudden happened to be quite… hot? _It’s only suddenly because the obviousness has to slap you in the face at times_ , an inner voice stated.

"Right," Sam muttered to herself and inhaled again.

 

A couple of minutes later, Janet sat down beside Sam.

"So," Janet said and grinned. "Tell me everything."

Sam laughed. "Are you sure you want to know _everything_?"

"Of course I am. But you can just give me an overview or whatever you want to tell me."

"No, it’s okay. It’s just... I haven’t talked about kink in forever and this is the first time in –" Sam smiled wryly. "I don’t even remember when I’ve last been to a kinky event."

"I know," Janet said. "Living this part of our life is not exactly easy in our line of work if you don’t have a kinky partner."

"Not exactly, no."

Janet nodded. "So back in your other life, did you play as a top or as a bottom?"

Sam laughed softly. "I used to play as a bottom. I like pain," she said. "With some play partners there was also more of a power dynamic; more D/S where I was submissive as well. But a lot of things had to be right for that to happen."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes you think it might be a good match for a D/S dynamic as well. Then, when you negotiate more in detail you get this feeling of ‘nope, not gonna work out’," Janet said. "Or they simply prefer different kinds of power dynamics," she added.

Sam snorted at that. "You have no idea how many people believe that I’m into resistance play simply because I’m such a – tall girl."

Janet rolled her eyes. "I believe that at once," she said. "A lot of people assume I’m a bottom because I’m so short."

"Really? You’re not even _that_ short."

“Oh, stop it,” Janet said without heat. “We both know that I _am_ short. But obviously tall enough to have made it into the Air Force," she added.

Sam inclined her head. "Indeed," she said. "So, you’re a top?"

Janet nodded. "When it comes to BDSM, I prefer to have my orders followed."

Sam grinned. "See, I’m much better at following orders."

Janet said nothing but one corner of her mouth lifted into a smile. An amused and knowing smile – or so Sam imagined and scratched her nose to avoid Janet’s eyes.

"You said you used to play as a bottom. Has that changed?"

Sam shook her head. "Not really. But since I haven’t played in such a long time…" She shrugged a shoulder. “It feels a bit strange to call myself a bottom.”

Janet inclined her head. “I can relate to that.”

Sam took a sip from her drink. "May I ask if you’re also into pain?"

"On the receiving end, no," Janet replied with a grin. "Inflicting pain on the other hand, yeah, I’m very much into that."

Janet’s grin was infectious and Sam laughed softly. "Quite the sadist, I take it?"

Janet wagged her head a bit. "Yes and no."

Sam looked at Janet questioningly.

"Well... am I the hardest player out there? Certainly not, and I don’t aim to be," Janet said. "Do I like to take my play partner on a more or less painful journey? You bet!"

"Got it," Sam said. "And what toys do you like to use on these journeys?"

Janet pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she sat back, her gaze moving off to somewhere for a moment. "I do like impact, so I have a couple of floggers, paddles and canes. And my hands, of course."

It was then that Sam noticed Janet’s burgundy nail polish and smiled. "Yeah, hands are very lovely toys.”

"And so versatile."

"Also true," Sam said. "What else do you like?"

"It might come as a surprise, but I do like knives and needles.”

Sam nodded with as much of straight face as she could muster. "Big surprise, huge, actually."

Janet laughed. "That being said, cutting is something I do at work not in a scene. At least when it comes to skin."

"Oh." Sam tilted her head with a grin. "Does that mean you’re not against cutting people out of their clothes?"

"So far I haven’t, but you’re right, I wouldn’t mind that at all," Janet replied, grinning just as much. "But when I say I like knives I’m talking about running my blade along someone’s skin and cutting through strings that were involved in a scene."

Sam frowned. "Strings? Do you mean rope?"

"No, I’m not into ropes," Janet replied. "Sometimes I use strings or ribbons when I play with pegs and clamps."

"Like nipple clamps?"

A smile crossed Janet’s face. "Not quite. Pegs as in clothespins."

"Ohh, okay."

"I take it you’ve never played with pegs?"

"No," Sam said. "Well, unless you count nipple clamps."

"I’m talking about a whole scene that is centered around pegs and clamps," Janet clarified.

"Then the answer is no," Sam said. "I haven’t even seen one or heard of someone else doing it."

"I’m not surprised about that," Janet said. "They are underestimated by most people."

"Well, they do look rather harmless."

Janet smiled amicably. "As I said, they’re underestimated."

"Okay, I’ll bite. Tell me about them."

"You sure? I don’t want to bore you."

Sam leaned onto the table. "Oh, come on, don’t play coy."

Janet laughed. "Alright," she said and leaned on the table as well, so their heads were closer together.

Sam caught a whiff of Janet’s perfume and she breathed in the heady scent, that was different from the one Janet usually wore at work.

"One of the things I like about pegs is that they do look harmless and that they do get underestimated." Janet grinned. "At least before someone plays with them for the first time."

The sly expression on Janet’s face had Sam laugh out loud.

"They’re also very versatile," Janet continued and Sam listened as she enthusiastically began to describe various pegs and clamps and the many different materials, shapes, colors and sizes they came in. Apparently, some even had flowers or penguins attached to them and others were shaped like hearts or hands. Depending on the strength of the spring that was used, they also had more or less ‘bite’.

"And that’s not where their versatility stops," Janet said. "While you do have to keep an eye on the length of time you leave them on to prevent nerve damage, you can put them almost everywhere on a body."

Sam gave Janet a blank look. She had no idea what Janet was getting at.

"With impact toys you need muscles or fat to hit on," Janet said. "But all you need for pegs –"

"Is skin," Sam finished. "Of course!"

Janet inclined her head. "Exactly," she said. "The other thing about them is, they hurt more than once."

"When you put them on and when you take them off."

"And every time I decide to touch them." Janet smiled. "Or if the skin around the peg gets stretched, like when an arm is moved."

Sam snorted. "Why would someone move their arm when they know it will hurt?"

"Because I tell them to."

Sam blinked. Janet’s answer had been simple in words but her tone had been sure and confident. And the quick arch of both eyebrows had underlined the effect. Sam imagined that Janet gave off this kind of energy in a scene and wondered how it would be to be on the receiving end of it.

Realizing where her mind was going, Sam took her glass. With a quick grin, she saluted Janet. "I suppose that would do the trick."

"It does." Janet smiled broadly. "Anyway, with pegs there are spikes of pain. The first one happens when you put one on. Since the blood flow is being interrupted, and the area then gets numb and the pain levels off."

"Until the peg gets touched or removed."

"Exactly." With one finger Janet drew a line with spikes in the air. "Now, the tricky part with pegs is to know when you have to stop. Even if the bottom already has had enough, they still have to come off, which will intensify the pain at first."

Sam nodded appreciatively. "So, as a bottom you’d have to know your limit pretty well."

"That’s why I always take it easy with people who are new to pegs," Janet said, then shrugged nonchalantly. "Just give them a taste and let them come back for more."

Sam laughed softly. "I see."

"Besides the tricky part, there’s a lot of fun to be had," Janet continued. "You can get very creative. For example, you can give your bottoms wings with a bunch of feathers attached to the pegs."

Sam listened curiously as Janet animatedly described more things one could do, like a corset on the back with colored ribbons. Or a predicament bondage where the bottom’s arms would be bound together with strings behind their back. There was also the possibility to tie a bottom to something solid and have them sit or stand there with a constant tension on the clamps.

"You could even tell them to come to you and sit back to watch while they hurt themselves," Janet said and sat back, her hands finally quiet again, although her expression was still glowing with enthusiasm.

Sam tilted her head. "You know, for some reason I get the feeling that you really enjoy playing with pegs and clamps."

Janet laughed. "Yes, I do. And I do hope to actually get to play out more of the scenarios I’ve mentioned."

"Wait, what? Are you saying you haven’t done all of them?"

With a wry smile, Janet shook her head. "Not all of them. As we’ve said before, it’s not that easy."

"You could’ve fooled me. I thought you had actually done everything you’ve described."

Janet’s smile turned into a mischievous grin. "I have a very creative mind," She lifted her glass and held it out for a salute.

"Indeed," Sam agreed.

 

After that they fell into a relaxed conversation, exchanging experiences about how they got into BDSM; shared some highlights, some difficulties and some of the funnier moments.

It was wonderful to be able to talk with a friend and Sam felt so at ease and engaged in their conversation that she resisted the urge to go to the bathroom until it was almost too late.

Janet laughed when Sam finally said something and shooed her off.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

When Sam came back into the main room, there was a man standing at their table, talking to Janet. He left with a nod as Sam approached.

"I hope I didn’t interrupt anything," Sam said as she sat down.

"Not at all," Janet replied.

"Potential play interest?"

"He seemed to think so, yes. But he left after I asked him when exactly he’d gotten the impression that I was bored with my present company."

Sam gave Janet a quick grin. "Thank you," she said. "I still would have understood if you’d wanted to play."

Janet cocked her head and looked thoughtfully at Sam. Then, after a moment she said: "I haven’t been interested in guys for years. Not when it comes to relationships, play or sex."

"Oh... I... I had no idea."

Janet smiled softly. "How could you?"

Sam shrugged and averted her eyes.

"Is this a problem for you?"

Sam’s gaze shot upwards again. "What? No! Of course not."

Janet’s brows went up slightly, as if questioning Sam’s statement and Sam felt heat creep up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Really, it’s not about you, Janet," Sam said, shifting her weight on the chair, looking away again. "It’s just... um... you know that sometimes I have these flashes of Jolinar’s memories?"

Janet nodded.

"I have reported everything I thought would be relevant to fight the Goa’uld, mentioned everything that could help us and that would give us an advantage. But there have also been things that... were private; things not –"

"Sam?"

Sam looked up from her fingers.

"I believe you. I’m sure you haven’t held back anything important," Janet said. "Well, important for the SGC to know."

Sam nodded slightly, then in a rush said: "Jolinar has been intimate with women." She took a deep breath. "Seeing these flashes made me realize that while I still like guys, I also find women attractive."

There was a wry smile on Janet’s face. "You know, sometimes I really hate ‘don’t ask, don’t tell.’" Janet shook her head. "No, let’s not get into this. There’s no point," she said. "I am really looking forward to our next night out together."

Sam snorted softly. "So we can gossip about our non-existent sex life? Well, non-existent in my case anyway."

"It’s no more existent in my life," Janet said. "But what I actually meant is that we’ll be able to talk much more openly without holding back in fear."

"Fair enough," Sam said. "And just in case there’s something else that you haven’t shared... I’m your friend. I won’t tell anyone. I guess what I’m trying to say is you can talk to me."

Janet smiled. "Thank you. Right back at’cha."

Sam returned the smile. Then Janet’s expression turned thoughtful and for a moment, Sam thought she would say something. But instead, Janet just took her glass and drank.

 

Sam gazed across the room which had filled up. But otherwise things hadn’t changed much. A few people were playing, a few were watching and some more stood around the bar in their fetish outfits talking.

"Sam?"

"Hm?" Sam looked back at Janet.

"Would you like to play?"

"I’d like to, sure," Sam answered. "I just don’t see anyone –" Sam stopped when she suddenly realized what else Janet’s question could mean. Her pulse quickened. "Wait... are you asking me to play? As in the two of us? Together?"

“Yeah.”

There were two voices inside Sam’s head, shouting over each other to be heard. One voice was telling her to go for it, the other reminding her that they couldn’t do it.

Sam rubbed her face, then leaned onto the table and closer to Janet. "Why would you do that? You know as well as I do that we can’t."

"Just say no, if you don’t want to, Sam. I –"

"That’s not the point, Janet," Sam interrupted. "It’s against regulations."

Janet snorted. "Like we’ve never bent the rules before or just plain refused to follow direct orders. I know I did and only you know how many times you and your team did. And then there are some regulations that make no sense at all. I’ve never seen the logic of people not being allowed to have relationships with each other just because they both happen to be in the Air Force. We’re not on the same team and we’re also the same rank."

"Are you sure about that last part? I remember vividly how you ordered me around on more than one occasion," Sam muttered.

Janet blinked, then her chin dipped slightly and she looked at Sam from underneath lightly furrowed brows. " _That_ only happens when you or your equally stubborn colleagues refuse to follow common sense."

Sam opened her mouth to argue but Janet lifted her hand with the index finger up, a gesture Sam was quite familiar with, mostly from exactly those occasions.

With a sigh, Janet lowered her hand. "Listen Sam, I’m not asking you to marry me. I’m not asking for a relationship." Janet’s eyes moved back and forth between Sam’s. "I’m asking you, as a dear friend, who has gotten even closer in the last couple of hours... I’m asking you to share some time with me doing something we both might enjoy."

Sam still felt torn but she understood where Janet was coming from. And quite frankly, she herself yearned for some physical intimacy. It had been way too long. And hadn’t she been told frequently to relax and do something she liked by her Commanding Officers?

Janet sighed again. "I don’t know about you but I’d certainly like to have something that’s just for me. Not for Cassie, not for the Air Force, but for me."

Sam nodded softly. "I get that. I mean, I’m usually too busy to notice but once I came across the information about this event here... I realized that I really miss it. That’s why I came here, so I could have at least a glimpse." Sam smiled wryly. "I knew the chances of finding someone I’d connect with and trust enough to play with were slim but I still... hoped, you know?" Sam took a deep breath and looked into Janet’s eyes. "I honestly couldn’t imagine someone better suited than you for me to play with."

Janet’s eyes lit up and a smile broke free.

"So, is there anything in particular you have in mind?" Sam asked.

Janet’s smile turned mischievous. "Yeah, I do," she said. "Would you be interested in trying out pegs?"

Sam grinned. "How could I not be after what you’ve told me?"

"It could have been a nice tale but nothing that interests you personally."

"Half the fun is seeing the enjoyment in the other one’s face," Sam said. "And you obviously enjoy pegs a lot."

"Agreed. And I hope you’ll enjoy them as well and I get to see it on your face."

Janet’s admission sent a buzz of nervous anticipation through Sam, and she suddenly couldn’t hold Janet’s gaze any longer.

"Okay, what do I need to know about you in this context?" Janet asked.

With a grin, Sam looked up. "I think you’re better informed about my physical condition than I am."

Janet laughed. "True enough," she said. "But I have no clue about things you don’t like or want."

"I know, I just couldn’t let that one pass."

Janet cocked her head and gave Sam a thoughtful look. "Noted," she said with just a hint of a smirk.

"Oh boy," Sam muttered and then cleared her throat. "Okay, things I don’t like... um... Restraints in any form aren’t such a good idea. Other than that I can’t think of anything relevant to our play," Sam said, then quickly added: "Physically, that is. Emotionally though –" Sam pushed one hand through her hair. "Um… I don’t do well with someone who’s distant and kind of cold."

"Works well for me," Janet said. "I can do aloof, but it takes some effort. And I had something lighthearted and fun in mind anyway." She smiled.

"Great, that’s great." Sam smiled as well. "What about you? Is there something I should be aware of? Something you need?"

"Yes, there is," Janet said. "I don’t really believe you are the stoic type but I _have_ seen you downplaying injuries. So I’m going to tell you anyway... please don’t downplay what’s going on. I want to share this _with_ you. I _need_ your responses, your reactions because otherwise I’d feel as if I’m playing with a void. That is something I don’t want to feel."

Sam tilted her head. "Somehow I get a feeling you have some history there?"

"Yeah." Janet nodded slightly.

"Look, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem," Sam said and put her hand onto Janet’s arm. "I might be in the Air Force but I’m far from being as reserved as I should be. And we’re not at work anyway."

"I know." Janet put a hand on top of Sam’s and squeezed lightly. "It’s just really important to me."

"Come on, you know how hard it can be to shut me up once I get going," Sam quipped in the hope to lighten the mood.

Janet chortled. Then she squeezed Sam’s hand again before she pulled back with a whispered "Thank you."

Sam smiled, then withdrew her hand as well, to take a sip from her drink.

"For clarification purposes: I don’t need an ongoing monologue about how you feel. Any kind of feedback is okay; be it verbally or physically," Janet said. "Basically, just don’t try to suppress your reactions. Don’t hide from me."

"I won’t," Sam promised. "I mean, what would be the point if we want to do this together?"

Janet smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay, what else? Oh, do you use a safe word and if so, would ‘red’ for ‘stop everything immediately’ work for you?"

"I do and it would. ‘Yellow’ for ‘please check in’?”

Janet nodded. "Since the party rules forbid any sexual intercourse and I’d rather stay on the safe side since I have no idea what they mean by that anyway, we don’t need to talk about that part."

Not quite sure if she felt relieved or disappointed by this particular rule, Sam reached for her glass and took a sip. _No need to think about this any further_ , Sam thought. Especially since Janet hadn’t even hinted at being interested in anything sexual.

"I can’t think of anything else," Janet said. "Wait, what about marks?"

That got Sam’s attention. "Marks? Are you saying pegs can leave marks?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, they can."

Sam grinned sheepishly. "I’m underestimating them again, huh?"

"Not for much longer," Janet said with a smile that was very close to a smirk.

Another flare of anticipation shot through Sam and she lowered her gaze. "Err... marks. I like having them after a play." She looked up again. "I often have marks and scratches after a mission, so I don’t think that’s a problem," Sam said and then added: "And thankfully, my doctor is kink-friendly."

That made Janet laugh. "Yes, she is," she said. "Okay, how about we go and look for a place to play?"

"Before we do that... I have a question."

"Yeah, sure."

"What about aftercare? Would you be okay with sitting together for a while after we’re done?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you for bringing it up,” Janet said. “I’d rather not go into analyzing mode right afterwards. But I’d love to sit together and have something to drink and maybe a snack.”

“That sounds good,” Sam replied. "Alright." She grabbed her backpack. "Where to?"

"There are a couple of smaller rooms I’d like to check out."

They both got up and Janet cocked her head and looked at Sam with a thoughtful expression.

"Would you mind if I’d decide to have you lay down somewhere? I’m not in the mood for tip-toeing and stretching today."

As Sam looked down to Janet, a picture of Janet in fatigues popped into her mind; a Janet surrounded by airmen who were all at least a foot taller and a lot bulkier than the doctor. But all of them jumped into action when Janet barked an order. _Power comes in all sizes_ , Sam thought.

"Something amusing about my question?"

"Wha–  no." Sam shook her head.

Both of Janet’s eyebrows rose in doubt.

"Really," Sam said. "I just had... this image in my head," she added and then described it.

Janet stepped closer, so close that she was almost touching Sam. "I do hope your smile wasn’t because you thought anything about me being cute."

Sam literally felt her jaw drop. "Heck no! None of that. I was thinking about power coming in all kind of shapes or sizes," she explained. "And I guess, I was smiling because..." Sam swallowed.

"Yes?"

"Well, considering the circumstances, it’s not surprising that –"

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Just say it."

"Right." Sam rubbed her hand on her pants. "I believe I was smiling because I like the thought of you in power," she admitted quietly.

Janet’s expression softened and Sam exhaled with relief.

"Speaking of which," Janet said. "How much of a power dynamic do you want?"

"I really like the idea of something lighthearted and fun," Sam said. "But depending on how I or rather how we feel together, there might be one or the other ‘ma’am’. If that’s okay with you."

"Sounds good to me," Janet said. "Anything else?"

Sam shook her head. "I think we’ve got it all covered."

"Okay, let’s go."

 

Sam followed Janet to the hallway that led to the other rooms and almost bumped into her when they approached the first one.

"Ah, nope."

Sam had trouble hearing Janet over the loud music and bent down slightly.

"Besides the noise there are way too many onlookers with their hands in their crotches."

Sam followed Janet to the next room. This time, she slowed down just in case Janet stepped onto the brakes again. But instead, Janet moved to the side to make room for Sam.

"That’s more like it," she said. "Let’s take a look at the corner in the back."

Janet was right. This room was much better suited. It obviously was the room intended for rope bondage and similar play and therefore quieter and better lit. There were a few sessions going on; some on the floor, some at tying racks and there was even one person in suspension.

There was a niche at the end of the room that Janet deemed perfect for their needs.

"We can take two of the mats from the pile and I have a towel in my bag on which you can lay down."

Sam put her backpack down.

"Could I leave it to you to get the space ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay," Janet said. "So, this is what we’re going to do: I need to go and get my bag. You’ll get the mats and then take off as many clothes as you’re comfortable with so that I have access to your skin. Once you’re ready, you’ll wait for me."

Sam nodded. "I can do that."

Janet smiled. "I’ll be back in a bit," she said before she headed off.

 

Sam watched Janet until she was out of sight. _We’re going to play once she returns_ , Sam thought. _We’re really going to play!_

_Only if you get your butt in gear_ , her inner voice scoffed.

"Right," Sam muttered and got started.

The two mats were quickly arranged. Taking off her clothes in itself didn’t take that much time either. But deciding if she wanted to take off her bra or leave it on like her panties was another matter.

Sam’s breasts were rather sensitive, especially the nipples, and Sam wasn’t sure if the pain of having pegs on them would be too much – or if she’d get really turned on by it. She got turned on by pain in general, after all. Frankly, she wasn’t quite sure how she would feel about being turned on by a woman in the first place. She also didn’t know how she would feel about getting turned on by Janet in particular. And she had absolutely no idea how Janet would feel about Sam getting turned on in her presence.

Sam noticed that she was thinking herself into a corner and shook her head. She left the bra and the panties on and had to face the next question: in which position to wait for Janet’s return.

If they had agreed to more D/S elements in their play, kneeling would have been appropriate. But they hadn’t so Sam wouldn’t kneel. However, the thought of just standing there as if it was business-as-usual, wasn’t appealing to Sam either. It certainly wasn’t and Sam wanted to acknowledge that in some way.

Finally, Sam came up with a compromise. She knelt beside the mats and sat back on her haunches, before putting one knee up and hugging it. Then, with a deep breath, she lowered her head.

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

When Janet came back, she touched Sam’s shoulder with a soft, "Hey", as she passed her to get to her bag. This small gesture felt significant to Sam – like re-connecting or being acknowledged – and she looked up.

"How are you doing?" Janet crouched down between Sam and the mats and opened her bag.

"I’m fine– good, I mean," Sam said. "Excited, curious and a bit nervous, I guess."

"Nervous about?"

"Well, it’s gonna be my first play with pegs", Sam replied. "Also, my first play with you and I don’t know what you expect from me and I guess some general before-play nervousness."

Janet turned her head to look at Sam. "Would it ruin the image of the oh-so cool, calm and collected top if I’d say that I’m a bit nervous myself?"

Sam blinked. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise to hear that. Better said, the fact shouldn’t come as a surprise. To actually hear it, however, was quite another matter.

Janet lowered her gaze. "I guess, it would," she said quietly.

"No," Sam said quickly. "Not at all. I... I was… It’s just that I’ve heard that for the first time from a top." Sam smiled wryly.

"I haven’t played for quite a while," Janet said. "And I don’t want to disappoint you."

Nodding with a smile, Sam said: "Same here."

Janet dropped her head with a soft laugh. "Look at us."

"You... you still want to play?"

Janet’s head snapped back up. "Yes! You?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, then took a deep breath. "Yes, I do... ma’am."

The expression in Janet’s face slackened – just her eyes widened. Then, very slowly, a smile began to spread across her face; a very pleased smile.

A smile that went through and through Sam. This time, it was her who lowered her gaze with a muttered, "Oh boy". From underneath her lashes, she peeked at Janet, who was still smiling. Sam caught the inside of her lower lip between her teeth.

"Okay, so we’ve got the towel here." Janet pulled it out of her bag. "Would you, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam scrambled up and took the towel from Janet to spread it across the mats.

"I’ll have to warm you up a bit," Janet said.

Sam turned back to Janet.

"I’m going to use my hands if that’s okay with you."

Sam nodded. "Yes, it is."

Janet stood and gestured for Sam to do the same.

Sam got up as well and stood before Janet, clasping her hands behind her back.

A smile tugged at the corner of Janet’s mouth. "As much as I like the posture and appreciate the gesture, for now, I need your arms at your sides."

Sam unclasped her hands and let her arms hang freely. "I’m sorry for trying to anticipate –"

"Ah! Don’t," Janet said. "As I said, I do like it." She stepped up to Sam, who inhaled deeply in preparation. But all Janet did was to rub Sam’s arms. However, there was a slight grin and Sam assumed that Janet knew she had not expected that.

"Busted," Sam muttered, causing Janet to laugh.

Janet went on rubbing Sam, her arms, shoulders, her back and legs before she began patting them; softly at first, then with slowly increasing force.

Sam had closed her eyes and lowered her head, concentrating on the sensations Janet created – until there was a slight whack on Sam’s thigh. Sam jumped in surprise.

"You’re still awake?"

Sam turned her head to look at Janet beside her. "Of course, I am."

"Just making sure you are," Janet said before disappearing behind Sam again.

The second smack on Sam’s other thigh didn’t startle her as much.

 

Janet continued for a bit longer to warm up Sam, every once in a while throwing in a harder blow just to keep her on her toes.

Then she stopped and told Sam to lay down on the mats.

"You have a preference which way?"

"So that you’re the least distracted," Janet said. "I need your attention and not only because it’s my due."

Sam didn’t even try to hide her grin at Janet’s coquettish smile and laid down on her back, facing the corner.

There was some rustling, then Janet appeared beside Sam in a crouch.

"It might happen that a peg is sitting on a bad spot, say, a nerve. Usually, you can easily tell the difference. Please let me know when that’s the case so I can reset it."

"Will do."

"Good." Janet smiled. "Ready?"

Sam inhaled and nodded. "Ready."

Janet gave Sam a nod back and then looked down.

Sam followed Janet’s gaze and watched as Janet took one peg and with a quick movement attached it to the skin on the back of Sam’s hand.

Feeling the pressure made Sam grin and she looked up at Janet.

"I take that grin as a good sign," Janet said.

"Yeah."

With a smile, Janet reached for another peg which she attached to Sam’s other hand. Then, at a slow but steady pace, Janet worked her way up Sam’s arms, adding one peg after the other.

It was at the fourth peg – or was it already the fifth? – that Sam noticed something unpleasantly different about the pain.

“Err… Janet? Could you please check the last peg?”

Janet took off the last peg she had attached.

“Sorry, time delay. It’s the last one on the other arm.”

“Ah, okay.” With a smile at Sam, Janet reset the correct peg.

“Better?”

It was. But just to be sure, Sam waited for a heartbeat longer before she nodded. “Much better. Thank you.”

Janet smiled and then continued. But she could only put on a couple of other pegs before there was another uncomfortable pinch. And the next one after that sat on a bad spot as well.

Janet cocked her head and looked at the pegs before shifting her gaze to Sam. “Either I have a lucky streak or – “ Janet stopped mid-sentence and let her head fall back. “Dammit, I can’t believe I forgot about that!”

“About what?” Sam asked curiously.

Janet sighed and looked at Sam. “I assume you put on lotion after your shower?” She took off the two offending pegs.

“Yeah, I did.”

Janet nodded. “Okay, I’ll take the pegs off and then I’ll wipe down your arms, legs and other likely places I’d put pegs on. If that’s all right with you,” Janet said. “Otherwise we’ll have pegs slipping off all the time.”

“Yes, sure,” Sam answered. “Especially, if them slipping feels like what they were doing just now.”

“There still will be one or the other peg that will start slipping and maybe snap off,” Janet said with a grin. “I’ll start now.”

Sam nodded, then inhaled sharply when Janet took off the first two pegs and the blood shot back into the tissue. But then Janet rubbed the spots, adding pressure and suddenly the pain felt different and _very_ nice. Sam began grinning broadly.

Janet smirked and took off the next pegs, causing Sam to catch her breath. Again, Janet firmly rubbed the places the pegs had been, transforming the sharp pain on the surface into a deeper one that felt more pleasurable. Sam hummed.

Janet took off the rest of the pegs in a similar way and then grabbed her bag. After some rummaging around, Janet began wiping Sam’s skin with alcohol wipes to get rid of the slippery lotion.

 

It only took a few minutes until they were done and Janet looked at Sam afterwards.

“Thank you for your patience.”

“You just gave me a taste so I’m hungry for more,” Sam quipped.

Janet laughed softly. “That’s not exactly what I meant when I said that.”

“I know.”

With a smile, Janet softly squeezed Sam’s arm before she took a deep breath. “Well, since you’re hungry for more, I suggest we start again. Shall we?”

“Yes, please.”

 

And so they did. Once again, Janet attached peg after peg until several were on each of Sam’s arms – Sam had lost count after a while. This time there was no incident.

Janet sat back and looked Sam over before her gaze moved to Sam’s eyes. “How are you doing?”

Sam gave Janet a big grin. “Good!” There was a slight buzz on Sam’s arms and it felt almost as if there was an electrical charge running from peg to peg.

“Good?” Janet run her hands over both rows of pegs.

Sam gasped and twitched at the sudden twinges, then laughed.

“Even better?”

Sam just nodded since she was still grinning and trying to catch her breath.

“I’m going to move down there,” Janet said and pointed to Sam’s legs. “I wouldn’t want your other half to feel neglected.”

Sam snorted. “Why do I feel like that’s just an excuse?”

Janet, who had already turned, looked back over her shoulder. “Now, why would I need an excuse?”

“Err…” Sam blinked. Then she noticed that Janet’s lips were twitching as if she was trying not to smile. “Um… you don’t?”

Janet’s grin broke free. “See, that’s what I thought.” Janet winked and moved on.

Sam laughed softly and made a mental note to be more careful in her wording since she had a feeling that Janet would pick up on that. The fact that being careful might get more difficult as the play went on was quite another matter.

“Put your feet up so that I have a bit more access.” There was a slight tap at one foot.

Once Sam was in the desired position, Janet put one hand on her foot. “Ready?”

“Yeah, I am.”

The first peg went on the same spot where Janet’s hand had rested before, on the back of Sam’s foot and it felt really nice. Sam hummed.

Having either heard Sam or seen the accompanying smile, Janet went straight for the next peg on the other foot. It felt equally nice.

 

It wasn’t before Janet had reached the middle of Sam’s calves when things turned a bit trickier.

Sam heard Janet mutter something about muscles being nice to look at and all until one tried to attach a peg to them.

Sam had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing but of course there was also the fact that Janet was trying to get a peg on, which at times was quite a pinchy affair.

Of course, that was the point when Sam noticed that there was a peg on her arm that didn’t feel right.

“Janet?”

Janet looked up.

“There’s a peg on my upper left arm that doesn’t feel right,” Sam said. “Would you please check it?”

“I guess it’s just slipping”, Janet said moved closer. “Which one – ah, I see it.” She touched the offending peg and Sam winced.

“Yeah, it’s slipping. It will come off on its own,” Janet said. “Eventually,” she added with a little smirk.

“It hurts.”

Janet sat back onto her haunches. “Your point being what exactly?”

Sam laughed in disbelief. “You’re a sadist!”

“You’re figuring that one out just now?” Janet flicked one of the other pegs.

Sam let out a choked laugh.

“Now let’s see if I can add some more pegs to your legs.” With that Janet moved backwards again.

Sam shifted her arm slightly, hoping that would encourage the misfit peg to slip off. But it didn’t. _Blasted thing!_ , Sam thought.

Janet however, seemed to have found a place on Sam’s leg from which she could continue to add more pegs. That distracted Sam from the annoying one. But every once in a while, her attention was pulled back to it – until it finally came off, causing Sam to curse under her breath.

Janet looked up and her amused grin made Sam laugh.

“I told you it would come off on its own,” Janet said.

“Yeah, _eventually_ being the operative word.”

“Would you like to stop?“

“No!”

Janet grinned and took the next peg.

 

Despite the fact that Sam had to report a few oddly sitting pegs, it didn’t seem to take that long until Janet deemed that there were enough pegs on Sam’s legs.

Janet looked up. “What color are we at?”

It took Sam a moment to realize what Janet was getting at. Then, with a smile she answered: “Green.”

The corner of Janet’s mouth lifted into a slight grin. “All right,” she said. “Do you remember my answer to your question why someone would move if they knew it would hurt them?”

Did Sam ever. The energy, Janet had given off in that moment was something Sam wouldn’t forget in a hurry. “Yes, ma’am, I do.”

Janet’s grin deepened. “What was my answer?”

“They moved because you told them to.”

“That’s right,” Janet said and got up to stand at Sam’s feet. “Give me this foot.”

There was a slight tap on Sam’s left one. Slowly, Sam lifted her foot off the ground, which made the skin around the pegs move.

“So careful today?” Janet grasped Sam’s foot.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want the pegs to just fall off after you’ve spent all–,“ Sam hissed through her teeth at the twinges in her skin. “After all the time you spent getting ‘em on.”

“Is that so?” Janet laughed. “Give me the other one.”

Sam used the same caution and Janet, who was watching her, just smiled until she had Sam’s other foot in her hand as well.

“Now for a bit of gymnastics,” Janet said. “I don’t want you get bored just laying there.”

Sam almost choked on her own spit. “No need to worry,” she said. “I’m feeling quite entertained.”

“Entertained?” Janet went still. Then she ducked her chin under and her eyebrows rose. “I’m happy to hear you’re feeling _entertained_.”

“Err… bad choice of words,” Sam said quickly. “Engaged?”

Janet chuckled. “Let’s see how engaged you feel in a minute,” she said. “Bend your knees.”

Sam did as she was told and two pegs snapped off.  The sudden rush of pain took her breath away for a moment. “Holy Hannah!”

 Janet smirked. “Is it my imagination or are you cursing more than usual?”

Sam just gave Janet a fake sweet smile, which made Janet laugh.

“And up again,” Janet said.

Once more, Sam complied, stretched her legs and another peg came off. Sam pressed her lips together.

“You know, I’m quite good at placing the pegs at the right spots,” Janet said. “The spots where they’re most likely to come off,” she added. Then she directed Sam through some more ‘leg exercises’, causing more and more pegs to snap off – or in some cases to almost snap off.

Sam gave up on holding back and a mixture of laughter and curses bubbled out of her – much to Janet’s delight, whose grin grew bigger and bigger.

Finally, Janet stopped and told Sam to put her feet down, giving Sam a chance to catch her breath.

“Now, that’s what I call entertaining.”

“I bet,” Sam said. “I feel rather _engaged_ myself.”

Janet let her head fall back and laughed.

Sam’s grin grew wider.

Once Janet’s gaze came back to Sam, the two just looked at each other.

“So, there are still a couple pegs left on your legs,” Janet said after a moment. “Shall-“

“How– how can there still be any left?” Sam asked incredulously.

“They seem to be exceptionally clingy,” Janet said. “Not that it matters why they’re still there. We need to get them off. I’m going to lean onto you. Try not to drop me.”

Sam gulped. “I’ll try,” she answered tentatively.

Janet cocked her head. “You’d rather not try that?”

“I’d rather not drop you by accident or kick you for that matter.”

“You haven’t kicked much so far,” Janet said. “But we can leave that for another…” Janet’s voice trailed off and she smiled wryly at Sam. “We’ll do it differently then.”

Sam sighed with relief. “Thank you.” She decided not to follow that hint at possibly playing again in the future. At least not right now.

Janet moved a bit to the side where she knelt down beside Sam. She looked up questioningly and Sam nodded.

Sam had expected for Janet to just take the pegs off. Instead, Janet moved the skin around one until it popped off. It felt different from when they snapped off on their own, especially when Janet massaged the spot where the peg had been. Sam grinned broadly.

The next peg came off in a similar fashion and Sam moaned softly when Janet pressed her finger into the tissue.

Sam gasped when another peg snapped off – this time without the soothing or, rather, intensifying rub.

“I can’t always give you what you like best,” Janet said.

“Would be nice, though,” Sam said through gritted teeth. Then, when one more peg came off: “Please, define your meaning of ‘a couple’,” she half laughed, half groaned.

“A couple here, a couple there…”

Sam looked into Janet’s grinning face; a face that got even more gleeful when she took another peg off.

“Dammit, Janet!” The words echoed in Sam’s mind and triggered a memory of an old movie. Sam tried to contain her laughter but she had no chance. It was just so damn funny even though Janet Fraiser didn’t have much in common with Janet Weiss besides the name.

Janet looked questioningly at Sam.

Trying to get a grip on herself, Sam lifted one hand to cover her face. But the twinges and pinches on her arm reminded her quickly that there were still pegs on there as well. Realizing that she had forgotten about them caused another round of giggles.

Janet put an elbow on Sam’s knee and rested her head on her fingers while she watched Sam with an amused expression.

Eventually, the laughter subsided and Sam inhaled deeply, still grinning broadly.

“Care to fill me in?”

“Oh, just a memory of a movie,” Sam replied. “Ever seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show?”

“Of course, I have.” Janet raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

“Dammit, Janet.”

Janet’s face slackened.

“I really love the skillful way you beat the other docs to the stethoscope,” Sam misquoted.

Janet blinked, then reached up and rubbed the spot between her eyebrows before she looked at Sam again. “So, this is what your brain comes up with when you’re high on endorphins.”

Sam shrugged with a grin. “Thor said I had stupid ideas.”

Janet nodded. “Yeah well, re-writing Rocky Horror while you’re in _Janet’s_ kinky hands is certainly not one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.”

Sam snickered, then yelped in surprise and pain when Janet reached down and flicked a peg off her leg.

There was a satisfied smirk in Janet’s face when Sam opened her eyes again. Sam grinned.

“Well, that was that,” Janet said and moved beside Sam. She swung her leg across Sam’s midsection and then leaned forward.

All hilarity left Sam’s mind as Janet’s cleavage came closer and closer. When the urge to look became too much to fight, Sam squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh, boy!”

“Maybe you should take a closer look at me.”

Sam’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

There was an amused expression in Janet’s face. “It’s not the first time you mumble something about boys,” she said. “But I’m absolutely certain that I’m not a boy.”

“I… I’m…” Sam swallowed. “I know that.”

“Good,” Janet said. “I’m glad.”

Sam inhaled deeply.

“How are you doing?”

Sam, more than happy to change the subject, smiled broadly. “Very good.”

Janet’s smile matched Sam’s. “You think you can go on a bit longer?”

“Yes!” Sam nodded.

Janet laughed softly. “Eager, are we?”

“I’m enjoying this a lot.”

“Great.” Janet nodded. “There’s something about pegs I haven’t mentioned yet.” She straightened and her weight shifted as she reached for one of the pegs on Sam’s arms. “I’ve told you that you can’t leave them on for too long because they cut off the blood circulation.” Janet glanced at Sam and Sam knew by the smirk in Janet’s face that there was something about to happen that she had – once again – not expected.

“The thing is…” Janet’s words trailed off and she removed the peg, causing Sam to inhale sharply.

“Now the blood is flowing again,” Janet said. “So, I can just put it back on.” Said and done, the peg was back.

Sam’s breath caught. The pain from taking the peg off had not subsided before Janet had put it back on and now it was much more intense.

Janet put a hand against Sam’s face. “Breathe,” she said quietly.

Grateful for the reminder, Sam gulped down some air, breathed into the pain. After another couple of deep breaths, Sam nodded. “Okay,” she said and smiled. “Thanks.”

The corner of Janet’s mouth lifted slightly. Then, with her thumb, she stroked Sam’s cheek as if acknowledging her words. “Another one?”

Sam nodded again. “Yeah.” Now that she knew what to expect, Sam was confident that she could take the more intense pain.

Janet nodded and leaned to the other side where she took off a peg and reset it.

Sam moaned softly and when Janet’s hand cupped her face again, she pressed lightly into it; taking deep breaths while looking into Janet’s eyes.

In exactly this fashion, Janet set a few more pegs. After each one, she put a hand against Sam’s face, giving Sam the time she needed to process the pain.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Janet’s tenderness and care carried Sam through the process as much as the obvious pleasure Janet gained from hurting Sam. Janet was close enough for Sam to see every muscle move in her face; to see her eyes widening or narrowing; to see the slight wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled. And Janet was close enough for Sam to see her lips; the lips that moved when she spoke; the lips that parted when she inhaled through her mouth; the lips that curved upwards when she smiled at Sam; the lips that…

“Janet?”

Janet, who had just turned, looked back.

“Could you… give me a moment?”

“Yes, sure.” Janet straightened again. “I’m sorry, I thought you were ready to continue.”

“I am,” Sam said. “Well… sort of. I mean, I wanted to ask something first.” Sam grinned a bit sheepishly. “Need to sort my words first.”

“Okay,” Janet said. “Take your time.”

A soft sigh escaped Sam as she watched Janet’s lips move. _Concentrate!_ , she admonished herself, then closed her eyes and inhaled before she looked back into Janet’s eyes.

“Did we… talk about kissing when we were negotiating?”

Janet just looked at Sam for a moment, then blinked. “Um, no. We didn’t,” she finally said. “Do you want to?”

“Want what? The talking or the kissing?”

Janet cocked her head.

“Never mind,” Sam said quickly. “Silly question. I mean, the answer to both is yes.”

Like in slow motion, Janet’s mouth curved into a smile. “I believe I’d like that.”

Sam’s face muscles weren’t as dignified as Janet’s and simply sprang into a big grin. “Okay… good,” she said. “No, great!”

Janet’s smile grew wider.

“I’ll shut up now.”

Janet laughed softly. “Let me finish resetting the other pegs so I don’t have to worry about them.”

Sam nodded.

“Because I want to take my sweet time kissing you.”

“Oh God!,” Sam breathed. She could almost feel the weight of Janet’s gaze on her and it was the most incredible feeling.

With another smile, Janet drew one finger along Sam’s jaw. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

 

Almost as if the interruption had never occurred, they fell back into the slow rhythm of Janet replacing a peg and then helping Sam through the pain by holding her face.

There were a couple of times when Sam had to close her eyes because of the intensity. But she tried to do that as little as possible since it was so gratifying to watch Janet’s reactions.

 

“So,” Janet said and braced herself with both hands on the mats. “Are you ready?”

Sam nodded.

Then, much to Sam’s surprise, Janet leaned down and her lips touched Sam’s, causing Sam’s whole body to jolt – obviously so much that Janet drew back to look at Sam inquiringly.

“I… had not expected that. I thought you’d asked if I was ready for another peg.”

The expression in Janet’s face turned amused. “I guess you didn’t register when I told you about the last peg.”

“You did?”

“Distracted much?”

With a sheepish grin, Sam averted her eyes. “Possibly?”

“Dare I ask with what?”

There had been moments before when Sam’s face had felt slightly warm. Now it felt like it was on fire.

“Are you… blushing?”

“Oh God… I… uh. Possibly...”

”And your usually impressive vocabulary is currently…” Janet shrugged. “Almost non-existent.”

“And you’re not helping!” Sam looked back at Janet, whose eyes widened.

“Since I hope, I’m at least partly responsible for your state…”

“Scratch the partly,” Sam muttered, then grinned crookedly.

“So, back to my question,” Janet said. “What were you distracted by?”

Sam inhaled deeply, then said: “The thought of kissing you.”

Janet smiled. “We’re full circle then.”

Sam looked questioningly at Janet.

“Shall we try again?”

“Yes!”

Janet laughed at Sam’s outburst and Sam added a more dignified but heartfelt, “Please.”

Janet’s smile faded a little but her gaze became more intense – full of intent.

“Yes please,” Sam repeated quietly as she stared up at Janet.

Janet let out a low sound and blinked slowly. Then her hand cupped Sam’s face once more before she leaned down. “How could I resist when you ask so nicely?” Janet whispered against Sam’s lips.

Sam shivered, then whimpered softly when Janet’s lips brushed against her own. Her whimper turned into a moan as Janet pressed her lips against Sam’s.

 

After the one time, Sam had moved her arm with the pegs on them, she had been careful not to repeat that. Now, she didn’t care that it would hurt and she lifted her arms so she could touch Janet’s face with her fingertips – wincing only slightly as the pegs began pinching her.

Janet’s tongue caressed her lips but before Sam could respond, Janet moved back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you that before,” Janet said and took one of Sam’s hands. “But when I’m in this headspace, I’d prefer not to be touched. Well, touching is okay if you need to hold on to me. But I don’t like being caressed.” Janet put Sam’s hand on her thigh. “Will that do?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam moved her other hand as well.

“Thank you,” Janet said and then smiled. “I guess wanting to touch me was another incentive for moving despite knowing it will hurt, hm?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

“Sam?”

“Hm?”

“I’m going to kiss and hurt you now.”

Sam tightened her grip on Janet’s thighs, then quickly let go. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Janet reassured Sam. “That wasn’t a caress. I think it was more of a sign that the thought excites you,” she said. “Or was it to tell me that you don’t want that?”

“Absolutely not!”

Janet chuckled softly. “Thought as much,” she said and slowly bent down, her expression turning from amused to intense. “I want to breathe in your pain and swallow it.”

Sam gasped when Janet touched the pegs on one arm. Then Janet closed the distance between them and kissed Sam.

 

What followed was sweet agony. Janet’s kisses mirrored the intensity with which she played with the pegs. Sometimes, Janet kissed Sam with wild abundance, plucking and flicking against the pegs, causing some of them to snap off. At other moments, Janet’s lips barely touched Sam’s and her finger just ghosted across Sam’s skin or around the pegs.

All of that was breathtaking in its own way – sometimes quite literally — and so was the sensuality of them moving together or against one another.

 

It was no surprise then that Sam was breathing heavily once Janet moved back a bit and leaned her forehead against Sam’s.

“That was a very nice way to end this,” Janet said after a little while.

“Finish this?” Sam repeated. “As in being done?”

Janet sat back and looked at Sam with a smile. “Well, there are no pegs left to take off.”

Sam looked at her arms in surprise. Sure enough, there were no more pegs, just lovely marks that had been left behind. Curiously, Sam poked at one of them and grinned at the sensitivity of the place.

“And I think you’ve had enough pegs for a first time.”

Sam looked up. She very much wanted to protest but maybe Janet had a point – somewhere.

Laughing, Janet sat up.

“What?”

“You’re pouting.”

“I’m not–“

Janet tucked in her chin and looked at Sam from underneath her brows.

“Well, maybe a little,” Sam conceded. “At least I didn’t protest out loud.”

“Even though you felt like it.” A statement, not a question.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “But I, or at least a part of me, knows that you’re probably right.”

“Of course I am.”

Sam snorted.

“All right, I need to get off my knees for a while,” Janet said. “Would you like to stay here for a bit before we face the masses again?”

Sam nodded. “That’d be nice.”

Janet smiled and then leaned over Sam to pull something close. “There are your clothes in case you get cold,” she said before she got off. A moment later, Janet lay on her side next to Sam, her head propped up on one hand, effectively blocking Sam from the rest of the room.

With a grateful smile, Sam moved closer to Janet. When Janet put an arm around Sam, Sam sighed contentedly.

 

In Janet’s embrace, Sam felt like in a cocoon: sheltered from the rest of the world, encapsulated in the moment of time and space that Janet had created for them. Sam sighed again and closed her eyes. “I’m really glad you had the nerve to ask me to play,” she said quietly. “It was a wonderful experience.”

Janet tightened her hold on Sam. “Yes, it was.”

“And now I understand why you’re so fond of pegs. They are a lot of fun,” Sam said and laughed. “Well, with you anyway,” she added.

Sam heard Janet’s laugh and smiled.

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun for me as well,” Janet said. “It was really nice to see you have a genuine belly laugh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that.”

“It’s been a while.”

Janet caressed Sam’s arm. “It’s been a pleasure watching you,” she said. “Thank you for letting me in like this.”

“It was you who made it possible for me. You were so open and up-front about everything. And you made me feel really cared for.” Sam opened one eye and peeked at Janet. “I loved the humor.” Sam felt Janet’s laugh more than she could hear it and with a smug smile she closed her eye again, letting images from their encounter fill her mind. “You have no idea how… how much of an impact it had when you looked at me and I could see just how much you enjoyed what you were doing, what we were doing.”

Janet’s caress stopped and Sam heard a deep inhale from her.

Turning her head, Sam looked at Janet. “What is it?”

Janet shifted a little and looked at Sam with a small smile. “I–I had this image in my head of how you looked at me when I told you that I’d hurt and kiss you.”

Sam exhaled and closed her eyes. “God, yes,” she said. “That was exactly one of those moments.” Sam let out a low laugh, then looked at Janet. “Just the memory… it still goes through and through.”

Janet nodded slowly. “Yeah, it does.” She sighed and squeezed Sam’s arm – causing Sam to hum with pleasure since Janet’s hand happened to be right on top of one of the peg marks.

Quickly, Janet pulled her hand away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize–“

“Please, don’t stop on my account,” Sam said. “It feels nice.”

Janet just looked at Sam, whose pulse quickened.

 _Maybe she’s going to kiss me_ , Sam thought.

But then Janet’s gaze moved to where her hand rested on Sam’s arm.

Sam followed her gaze. _Or maybe she would massage the tender spot?_ But Sam was wrong again. All Janet did was caress her again.

Sam continued breathing.

“I–I know I shouldn’t ask this while your system is still full of endorphins.”

Sam shifted so she could look at Janet properly, who was still focused on Sam’s arm.

“But since this is probably going to be a once-in-a-lifetime thing… I want to get the most out of this moment and – I don’t want this to end, yet. I want to be somewhere private with you.”

Finally, Janet looked at Sam. “I want _you_.”

Janet’s brown eyes held the same desire that Sam had heard in her voice. It made Sam’s knees go weak and she was glad she wasn’t standing.

Sam nodded. “I’d like that.”

Janet’s eyes moved back and forth between Sam’s. “You’re sure?”

“Can we go now?”

Janet blinked, then leaned her head against Sam and laughed softly. “Are you sure you can even walk yet?”

“I’m sure I’ll manage to get out of here somehow.”

There was some more laughter, then Janet drew back to look at Sam again. “Give it a few more minutes, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Janet let go of Sam’s arm and cupped her face instead. Then she leaned in and kissed Sam – slowly and thoroughly.

 

Sam felt slightly dazed when Janet moved back and she cleared her throat. “As much as I like this, and I want to stress the point that I do, it’s not helping me being able to walk.”

Janet moved her hand from Sam’s face to her shoulder. “I–“

“Please don’t say you’re sorry,” Sam said quickly.

Janet cocked her head. “I wasn’t about to,” she said. “I’m not sorry for kissing you and I’m not sorry for the effect my kiss has on you.”

“Okay,” Sam said. “Good.”

“I just wanted to say that we’ll need to find something else then to pass the time.”

Sam looked at Janet and for some reason the little debate she had with herself before they had started came to her mind. “I have a confession to make,” Sam said – surprising herself a bit.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t say anything that you’ll regret later or that you’ll feel embarrassed about.”

“No worries,” Sam said. “I’d be embarrassed if I’d tell you that it took me until I saw you today to realize just how sex–“ She snapped her mouth shut.

Janet moistened her lips, and Sam was sure it was simply to keep herself from smiling too obviously.

Sam groaned and closed her eyes. “I told you it’s hard to stop me once I get going.”

“I can see that,” Janet’s voice was laced with amusement.

Sam pushed one hand through her hair.

“You were about to tell me something,” Janet said. “Confessing, actually.”

“Yeah, right…” Sam cleared her throat. “Um… before we started, you asked me to take off as many clothes as I was comfortable with.” Sam looked at Janet, who nodded.

“Yes.”

“The reason why I didn’t take off my bra is that I’m fairly sensitive,” Sam continued. “And I wasn’t sure if it would be too much to take or…” Sam swallowed. “Or if it would excite me even more than pain usually does anyway.”

Janet didn’t say anything. She also didn’t move. But her gaze was intensely fixed on Sam.

Sam felt her ears turn warm and for a moment wished she could just snip her fingers and have it out. But she couldn’t. So, after a deep breath, she went on: “And I wasn’t sure how I’d feel about getting turned on that much by a woman… well, by you really. Or how you’d feel about me getting turned on. I mean, you haven’t said anything about it, so…” Sam shrugged.

Still, there was no word from Janet.

Sam licked her lips and averted her gaze. “I have a feeling that having pegs there would be a huge turn-on but I’d like to know for sure. And I’d like to find out with you if–“

There was a low sound from Janet and her fingers closed around Sam’s shoulder.

Sam looked up. Janet’s eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted but she said nothing.

“Could… could you say something, please?” Sam asked quietly. “If you don’t want–“

Janet’s eyes opened and if Sam wasn’t completely off the mark, the look on Janet’s face gave her the answer Sam had hoped for.

“Oh. My. God!” Sam breathed. She had believed she had seen desire in Janet’s eyes before. But the look Janet gave Sam now took that to a whole new level.

“I–I second your last comment,” Janet finally said. “Oh my God, indeed.”

With a small smile, Sam asked: “You’d like to try then?”

“You bet!”

Sam’s smile deepened.

“But you’ve got to stop talking or I’ll be the one who won’t be able to walk.”

Sam snorted. “You’re one to talk. I at least stutter and fumble for words,” Sam said. “You just drop the tone of your voice and tell me straight what you’re going to do or what you want. And let’s not forget these looks that go with the words.”

They looked at each other.

“Okay,” Janet said slowly after a moment. “No kissing then.”

Sam nodded. “No talking.”

“No talking and no looking,” Janet said. “So, what do we do?”

“We leave,” Sam said. “I don’t care if I can’t walk straight.”

Again, they just looked at each other. Then, as if prompted by a secret signal, they began to move.

That was the point when Sam became aware of the condition of her underwear. She let out a laugh. “Oh boy.”

Janet, who was on her knees to gather the scattered pegs, looked at Sam.

“I’m a mess.”

Janet cocked her head.

“I… uh… I might need to stop at the restroom before we leave.”

Janet’s gaze dropped to Sam’s crotch and Sam shivered.

“We agreed on not looking,” Sam whispered.

With smoldering eyes, Janet looked up. “We also agreed on not talking,” she said and arched her brow.

“Right,” Sam mumbled and then turned her back to Janet. “Getting dressed now.”

 

A few minutes later, they were dressed, packed and had cleaned the mats.

“Got everything?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied after a quick look.

“Then let’s go.”

After a visit to the restroom to clean up and the coat check to get their jackets, Sam and Janet stepped outside into the night.

“Where are we actually going?”

Sam looked at Janet. “Is your hotel closer than half a block down the street?”

“No.”

“This way,” Sam said and pointed to the left.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

 

The two didn’t talk on the way, just exchanged glances when they bumped into each other.

Once in the hotel and in the elevator, they made it a point to not look at each other – which was not easy given the mirrors in there .

Sam let Janet into her room and after she had put her bag onto the corner of the bed, it was Janet who broke the silence.

“Are you having second thoughts about this?”

“No,” Sam said and shook her head. “You?”

“No.”

“Can I talk again now?”

“If I can look and kiss you again.”

Sam dropped her backpack. “Yes and please.”

One corner of Janet’s mouth lifted into a smile and she beckoned Sam over to her.

“Closer,” Janet said when Sam slowed a couple of feet before her. “Stand right in front of me.”

Sam’s heart started pounding as she stepped forward, feeling like Janet’s eyes were pulling her in as much as the words did.

Janet slid a hand into the hair on Sam’s neck, taking a light hold of it.

Sam put her hands on her back and clasped them together. Janet gently tugged Sam’s hair and she willingly followed it until her forehead rested on Janet’s shoulder.

“Will you get undressed for me?”

The words so close to her ear, with the implication of what was to follow, made Sam shiver. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sam heard Janet’s deep inhale, then the grip in her hair tightened briefly before she was released.

“Get started,” Janet said hoarsely and shrugged out of her jacket, before she bent over her bag.

Sam took a step back and then followed suit by taking off her jacket. Glad that she had not bothered to tie up her laces, Sam just slipped out of her boots. Once she had taken off her pants and was folding them, Sam became aware of Janet, who was sitting on the corner of the bed that had previously been occupied by the bag and was watching her.

Sam swayed on her feet and almost dropped her pants.

“Do you need help?”

Sam just stared at Janet.

”Sam?”

”I’m afraid I’ll just fall over if I move.”

Janet got up and came over to Sam. She took the pants and put them onto Sam’s jacket, before she grasped Sam’s hand. “Come,” Janet said with a smile. “We can sort the rest together.”

Janet led Sam to the bed where she told her to sit down on the edge. Then, with one leg between Sam’s, she stepped closer and embraced her.

Sam dug her fingers into the duvet to keep herself from hugging Janet back.

“What do you need?” Janet’s hand moved onto Sam’s neck and into the hair there.

“You.”

“I’m right here, honey.”

“I know,” Sam said. “But… I feel a bit selfish. Just a look from you turns my legs into molten naquadah.”

“And that’s bad?”

“Not for me, no,” Sam replied. “But what do you get out of it?”

Janet stilled and then moved to crouch before Sam. “I get plenty out of it, Sam,” she said. “All we’ve done so far, we’ve done together. Yes, I was the one putting the pegs on you. But you were the one dealing with the pain. You took the pain for _me_.”

“And because I’m a maso–“

“Don’t even go there,” Janet interrupted Sam.

“But it’s true.”

“Would you have taken pain from any of the guys at the party?”

Sam shook her head. “No.”

Janet’s eyes moved back and forth between Sam’s. “I’m a reaction junkie and I couldn’t possibly have asked for more than you gave me.”

“Okay,” Sam said slowly. “I get that when there’s pain involved. But…” Sam shrugged her shoulder.

Janet cocked her head. “Is this about me not wanting to be touched when I’m in top-space?”

Sam shrugged again. “Maybe… yeah, I guess.”

“Why should this be any different? I’m still a reaction junkie. It doesn’t matter if it’s a – let’s say  kinky desire or a more sexual one,” Janet said. “If you don’t suddenly stop reacting to me, I’ll get plenty out of it.”

Sam gave Janet a skeptical look.

“Sam, this isn’t a wormhole where energy travels only one way,” Janet said with a soft smile. “Think of it as a loop; a circuit. I might be the one igniting the naquadah by touching you but you turn this into reactions, into moans, shivers, laughter, and by that you push the energy right back at me. And sometimes a look from you is enough to do that. Or a few words.”

“Wow.” Sam looked at Janet in astonishment. “That actually makes sense to me.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Janet said. “It took me a while to figure out that part of my sexuality. But that’s another story.”

“Maybe you can tell me about it at our next evening out,” Sam said. “If you’d like. I’d be interested in hearing about it.”

Janet smiled. “Yeah, we can do that.” She reached out and put a hand against Sam’s cheek. “Feel any better?”

With a soft sigh, Sam leaned into the touch. “Yeah, thanks.” She sighed again. “But I’m not sure how to get back into–“ Sam shrugged and then made air-quotes: “The mood.”

There was a smile tugging at the corner of Janet’s mouth.

Sam tilted her head.

“Well, since you’re already sitting, I could start with a naquadah-melting kiss.”

Sam laughed softly. “It was a naquadah-melting _look_.”

“Ahh, what would a kiss do then?”

Sam thought about that for a moment. “Probably make me explode.”

“Oh, I do hope there will be more things happening _before_ you explode.” Janet’s voice dropped to a low tone.

Every single hair on Sam’s body seemed to come to attention and she closed her eyes as shivers ran down her back. “State of molten naquadah accomplished,” Sam said quietly and opened her eyes. “Let’s proceed to the next state.”

“And what might that be?” Janet asked with a smile.

“I don’t have a clever name yet,” Sam said. “But maybe something will come up along the way.”

Janet’s smile widened. “I’m sure you’ll think of something eventually,” she said. “In the meantime… how about we continue to undress you?”

Sam nodded.

“Lift your arms,” Janet said, and when Sam followed the instruction, moved to pull Sam’s shirt off and threw it to the side. Then she lifted Sam’s chin with one hand and kissed her before she reached around her to unhook Sam's bra. After pushing the shoulder straps to the side a bit, Janet rubbed the spots the straps had been sitting on.

With a sigh, Sam closed her eyes.

 

Then Janet’s hand moved down Sam’s arms to some of the tender spots the pegs had left and began to massage them.

Sam moaned and opened her eyes to look at Janet, who was crouching before her again.

“That’s called ‘lazy topping’,” Janet said, adding a bit more pressure. “Just use the sore spots that are already there.”

“That’s –“ Sam let out another soft moan. “That’s very convenient.”

Janet’s mouth curved into a smile. “Yes, it is.” Her hands moved further down Sam’s arm, seeking and finding other tender places to manipulate.

“You’re not grinning as much as you did before,” Janet said.

Sam shook her head. “Feels much different,” she replied quietly. “Much more… sensual.”

“I agree,” Janet said before she put a hand on Sam’s neck to pull her close.

Like before, Janet’s kiss mirrored the way she touched Sam. But unlike before, this time these were just unhurried, deep touches and kisses.

At some point, Janet leaned back a bit, grasped the front of Sam’s bra to pull it off completely and then continued kissing Sam – melting every single bone in Sam’s body.

 

*

 

“I have a question for you.” Janet’s voice sounded a bit hoarse.

Sam cleared her throat, having a feeling that her voice wouldn’t fare much better. “Yeah?”

“You still want to try the pegs?”

“I’d love to, yeah.” Sam nodded. “But I’m also enjoying the energy between us right now.”

“So am I.” Janet smiled. “And I don’t think that’s going to be contradictory – unless you start quoting Rocky Horror again.” She arched an eyebrow.

Laughing softly, Sam shook her head. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Good. Then I have another question.”

Sam gave Janet an inquiring look.

“How much do you want it to be a turn-on for you?”

“I…” Sam shook her head. “I don’t know how to answer this.”

It was Janet’s turn for a questioning look.

“Well, of course I want that very much,” Sam said. “But the thing is… I–I am already turned on.”

“Good.” Janet smiled.

Sam averted her eyes with a soft laugh, before she looked back at Janet. “A lot,” she added.

“I’m in good company then,” Janet said, her smile deepening. “You want to take your panties off now or later?”

Sam hesitated. As she had said, she was very aroused. And with someone new, she always felt a bit uncomfortable at first about her arousal being so obvious. If Sam took the panties off now, she could do it herself whereas later Janet probably would do it and then she would see the wetness. That Janet would at some point become aware in some way didn’t really matter in Sam’s mind.

Sam lifted her butt off the bed and pushed her panties down her thighs before she sat back.

“Here, let me help,” Janet said and reached out.

Slowly, Sam looked up. But Janet had her gaze lowered to what her hands were doing. Sam swallowed dryly when Janet began to pull down Sam’s panties.

Then there was a low sound  from Janet and Sam sighed softly.

“That – that is just unbelievably sexy.”

Sam lifted her gaze to look at Janet. “I… I did say that I was aroused.”

Janet looked up. “Yeah, you did.”

“I also said ‘a lot’.”

Janet just nodded. Then, after a deep breath, she shook herself and finally pulled Sam’s panties off all the way. Her eyes followed the panties when she dropped them to the side.

With a low laugh, Janet looked back to Sam. “Please, give me a moment to collect myself.”

Sam tilted her head curiously.

“I’m very tempted to just reach around you to get a glove and then enjoy your wetness.”

Sam had looked over her shoulder to see what was behind her but the last part of Janet’s sentence had her turn back to Janet.

“Wh-what keeps you from doing so?”

“We agreed on doing something else,” Janet said.

“Yeah, we did that.” Sam nodded. “Maybe you could just–“ Sam shrugged with a little grin. “Give me a taste and leave me hungry for more,” she quipped. “We do have a bit time, don’t we?”

It was only the increasing intensity in Janet’s expression that made Sam realize what she had said. “Oh boy,” Sam muttered with a sheepish smile.

One corner of Janet’s mouth lifted slightly. “We’re back to the boys, are we?”

Sam let her gaze move to Janet’s cleavage. “No, not really,” Sam said and looked up again.

“Sam?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Do you enjoy being left hungry for a while?”

Sam smiled softly. “I am a masochist,” she said. “At times, I’m also submissive and this part of me likes to please my top.” Sam inhaled deeply. “And if it’d please you to skip the pegs and – how did you put it? ‘enjoy my wetness’… it would also please me, ma’am.”

“At this point, I’m not even sure what would please me more,” Janet said.

“I haven’t made that any easier, have I?”

“I think we’re just being impatient,” Janet said with a smile.

Sam smiled back. “Quite possible, ma’am.”

Janet nodded. “I’ve made up my mind. We'll stick to our plan,” she said. “I’ll have time to thoroughly enjoy your wetness afterwards.”

With a smile, Sam looked at Janet from underneath her lashes.

Janet gestured with her chin. “Lay down on the bed,” she said. “I’ll be with you in a second.”

Sam carefully lifted her legs so she wouldn’t kick Janet and then began scooting backwards. However, when Janet stood up and opened her pants, Sam stopped.

Janet pushed the leather down her hips and legs. When she straightened, Janet noticed Sam watching her.

Sam gave Janet a chagrined smile and looked away.

“I don’t mind you watching,” Janet said. “But I think you’re able to do that while doing what I asked you to do.”

Sam let herself fall back and with one hand searched for a pillow behind her. “Yes, ma’am.”

Janet laughed. “Fair enough,” she said and folded her pants. Just like Sam, Janet put the pants on the floor and then walked around the bed before climbing onto it. She sat down beside Sam and put a hand onto her arm. “So,” Janet said. “I’ll have to warm you up again – or at least your skin.” The last part was added with a little smile.

“I had – forgotten about that.”

“Luckily for you, I didn’t,” Janet said and then cocked her head. “The reason why I asked you about how much of a turn-on you want this experience to be, is because of the warm-up.”

“Okay.”

“I’d like to get _very_ close and _very_ personal,” Janet said.

Sam pulled her arm from underneath Janet’s hand so she could hold it. “I’d like that.”

Janet gave Sam’s hand a little squeeze before she let go of it. Then she shifted and once more sat astride Sam. Only this time it was Janet’s skin on Sam’s, which also felt very nice. _Oh yes, ma’am. Very nice indeed._

With both hands, Janet reached out and touched Sam’s face briefly before she let them travel down Sam’s neck.

Sam inhaled deeply when Janet’s hands reached the juncture between neck and shoulder and then went lower; and then she shivered as Janet’s hands grazed the sides of Sam’s breasts. Sam’s nipples hardened and sent pulses of arousal throughout her body.

Janet cupped Sam’s breasts and with her thumbs gave a quick caress to each nipple.

Sam gasped.

Janet smiled. “Just a warm-up,” she said.

“I’m painfully aware of that, ma’am,” Sam said with a small grin.

Janet cocked her head. “I’m not hurting you yet.”

“In a sense you are, ma’am,” Sam said softly. “I’m _aching_ with desire.”

Janet let out a laugh and then, still smiling, she let her head fall forward.

“I did it again, didn’t I? The talking, I mean.”

Janet looked up. “Yeah, but please don’t worry about it. I know it’s not intentional on your part.”

Sam shook her head. “It isn’t.”

“It’s very effective nonetheless,” Janet said. “Or maybe it’s because of that,” she added. “In either case…” Gently, Janet began massaging Sam’s breasts. “Never mind.”

Sam moaned and then arched her back, trying to let Janet know without words that she enjoyed this.

Apparently, Janet understood perfectly and smiled – just before she let her thumbs brush across Sam’s nipples again.

This time, the pulses went straight from her nipples to between her legs and Sam’s hips bucked up in response.

Janet tilted her head thoughtfully and then repeated the gesture.

Sam gasped and her hips snapped up again – which turned Janet’s smile into a smirk.

“Oh b– oh dear,” Sam stuttered.

Janet just chuckled. Then she lowered her head and Sam’s breath caught. But Janet stopped just right above one of Sam’s breasts and looked at Sam. Only when their gazes were locked did Janet let her tongue flick out and across a nipple.

Sam’s mouth was open but she had no air for any verbal reply. Her body however, had no trouble at all in responding and her hips lifted as if begging to be touched.

There was another lick and Sam finally breathed in, just to let out a little cry as Janet closed her lips around Sam’s nipple and began to suck on it.

This in itself already felt more than good. But then Janet moved a hand onto Sam’s other breast where she took a bit of skin between her fingers to roll it gently. It wasn’t particularly painful, just a bit achy. And the combination of the two sensations, the pleasure and the slight pain, was incredibly hot and Sam buried her fingers in the duvet. The pulsing between Sam’s legs grew stronger and she wished she had something to rub herself against. Sam pressed her thighs together but that didn't quite give her the desired effect.

 

Janet lifted her head and Sam let hers fall back into the pillows.

Sam used the respite trying to regain some control over her breathing. She had her eyes closed but  felt Janet’s mouth around her other nipple.

“Oh God, Janet,” Sam moaned. ”You’re driving me nuts!”

Janet’s tongue swirled around Sam’s nipple and Sam groaned.

Then Janet lifted her head. “Already?”

“Already?” Sam let out a laugh. “When did we start playing?”

Janet laughed. “All right, you’ve got me there.”

“I know,” Sam said with a smile.

“It wasn’t my intention to drive you nuts when we started, though.”

“I know that too,” Sam replied. “Could we maybe concentrate on the warm-up? I’m a bit afraid I might get oversensitive otherwise.”

Janet’s eyes widened. “I know all about getting oversensitive. We don’t want that.” She sat up. “We’ll stick to the warm-up.”

“Thank you.”

Janet smiled and then perked up suddenly. “Ha! Don’t go anywhere I’ll be right back.”

Sam watched Janet, who was off the bed now and getting her bag before returning.

After a quick search, Janet seemed to have found what she was looking for and dropped the bag again.

“This should do perfectly,” Janet said and held up small leather slapper – with a key ring on it.

Sam grinned as Janet moved beside her. “Lovely keychain.”

“Let’s get started,” Janet said with an equally big grin.

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I do hope this chapter makes up for it, though.

 

To Sam’s relief, Janet made sure that they were still deeply connected even though the warm-up was not quite as up-close and personal anymore.

“All right,” Janet finally said with a smile.

Sam’s breasts now had a red blush and they felt lovely and warm – as Janet pointed out when she put the slapper away again. “Are you ready for some more pegs?”

Sam nodded, feeling just a hint of nervousness. “Will you be disappointed if it turns out to be too much for me?” she asked in a rush.

Janet cocked her head but before she could say anything, Sam shook her head.

“Please forget I ever asked that,” Sam said. “I know you won’t be.”

“I’m sure we’ll find something else to enjoy if that’s the case.” Janet caressed Sam’s cheek.

Sam nodded and mouthed: “Thank you.”

Janet gave Sam another smile, then moved off Sam and leaned across her to get the two bags she had put there earlier. Once she got them, she sat cross-legged next to Sam.

For the first time, Sam noticed that the polish on Janet’s toenails matched her fingernails and it made her smile appreciatively.

However, Janet emptying one bag beside Sam’s head, caught Sam’s attention and she tried to take a covert peek. When she looked up again, one corner of Janet’s mouth had curved into a tiny smile.

Janet took one peg, and after a glance at Sam, put it on.

 

Sam’s worries about being overwhelmed were as unfounded as she had suspected.

Janet took her time, carefully considering the placement of each peg and waiting for Sam’s confirmation that it sat well.

Even though they didn’t talk much, they communicated with looks, gestures and touches.

As with the other pegs earlier, Sam felt as if there was a slight electrical charge connecting each peg and as if that charge was slowly encircling Sam’s nipples. And every once in a while, a spark would go off when Janet’s fingers would graze either of her nipples.

It took Sam until Janet was almost finished with the pegs to notice that the touches weren’t so random after all. They came with or after each peg; never overtly but rather fleeting and just enough to keep Sam – and her nipples – perky.

 

Janet had been moving regularly around and across Sam while placing the pegs. Now she straddled Sam's hips once again. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing very well,” Sam said with a smile.

“Good.” Janet smiled back. “You want pegs on the nipples as well?”

Sam thought briefly about that before she nodded. “Yes.”

Janet’s smile broadened. “Okay,” she said and took another peg. Then she stretched out her index finger and reached in between the other pegs to touch Sam’s nipple with the fingertip.

“Quite an advantage to have long fingers, huh?” Sam asked.

Janet curled her finger and then slowly looked at Sam. “Quite.” Her tone was low and husky.

Then Sam realized something she had not thought about before. Her gaze flew back to Janet’s hand. “Holy Hannah,” she whispered, and then laughed weakly as Janet spread her fingers as if she wanted Sam to fully experience the depth of her epiphany.

“I–I never really thought about it.” Sam looked back at Janet and the lascivious expression in Janet’s face had Sam shiver. It was so very – sexy.

Janet’s smile deepened briefly before she focused her attention back on Sam’s nipple – which already stood erect. Janet placed the open peg over it and then slowly released it. Slowly, the pain increased and so did the feeling of pleasure.

Eventually, Janet let go and looked at Sam with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

Sam grinned and closed her eyes briefly before returning her gaze back to Janet.

Janet returned the smile with one of her own and then reached for another peg. Once more, she extended one finger to touch Sam’s other nipple. But it hardened before she even touched it. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?”

“I assume you’re talking about my nipple.”

Janet smirked without looking at Sam. “For now, yeah.”

Sam laughed.

“You might wanna be careful with moving now,” Janet said, then pointedly looked down.

Sam followed her gaze and saw that Janet had an open peg hovering over her nipple. Sam froze.

“I think I can compensate the movement of you breathing, though,” Janet said dryly.

That almost made Sam laugh again. But she bit her lip and breathed in instead – very carefully.

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Breathe!”

Sam took a deep breath and then fell into a normal breathing rhythm.

“Thank you,” Janet said. “Shall we try again?”

“Yes.”

Janet gave Sam a brief nod before reaching out with her finger. A pleasant shiver ran down Sam’s spine and her nipple puckered without Janet touching it. This time Janet didn’t say anything. But the corner of her mouth that lifted into a tiny smile expressed her amusement about Sam’s ‘eagerness’ just as well.

Sam felt the peg taking a hold of her nipple and concentrated on that rather than on her eagerness and distracting thoughts about Janet’s long fingers; focused on the pressure around her nipple that increased until Janet released the peg; on the buzz-like feeling on her breasts that now seemed to have a focal-point in her nipples. Sam took a deep breath and this time she noticed the slight pull on her skin. It made her smile, and she opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when Janet slowly began unfastening the buttons on her blouse, one after the other.

Sam’s gaze followed Janet’s fingers downwards as if it was glued to them. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest by the time the last button was open. Then, and only then did Sam look up into Janet's face again. But Janet’s hands caught her attention again as they reached for the button-facing.

One might think that a woman taking off clothes might lessen her power but that was not at all how it felt to Sam when Janet pulled the fabric back to take off the blouse. Quite the opposite. It was Janet’s decision to reveal herself and with that giving Sam permission to look at her.

That taking off the blouse had also another purpose was something Sam was about to find out soon after.

Without wasting as much as a glance, Janet discarded the fabric with a flick of her wrist. Her gaze was locked on Sam – whose breath caught when Janet let herself fall forward. Naturally, Janet didn’t fall on top of Sam but braced herself on the mattress. There was just a hint of a smile on Janet’s face which deepened just before she lowered her head beside Sam’s.

Janet’s breasts grazed some of the pegs and Sam gasped – several times – at the slight shocks of pain it caused.

“You really never thought about the fact that it would be my hands enjoying your wetness?” Janet murmured into Sam’s ear.

“Oh–“ Janet’s words had also caused a bodily reaction and Sam arched her back – right into Janet.

Janet laughed low and sultry. “You didn’t think about my long fingers slowly sliding inside of you?”

“I… oh…”

Janet shifted and her breasts brushed once more across the pegs.

Hot pulses of pain travelled through Sam’s body and were transformed into desire when they reached Sam’s centre.

Janet’s face reappeared in Sam’s view.

“How about now?” Janet lifted a hand and traced her fingertips along Sam’s jawline. “Are you thinking about my fingers fucking you now?”

“Yes!” Sam breathed. “God, yes!”

With the tip of her tongue, Janet touched her own upper lip and Sam’s gaze dropped down.

“Thought as much,” Janet said, her mouth curving into a knowing smile.

Sam licked her lips, her gaze still transfixed on Janet’s mouth.

“You’d like to kiss me, wouldn’t you?”

That got Sam’s attention and she looked up. “Yes! Oh, yes!”

Janet’s eyes lit up. “You’ll have to work for it,” she said and before Sam could ask what she meant, added: “Come and get it.”

That seemed easy enough and Sam lifted her head. She should have known better. Before Sam could put her lips against Janet’s, Janet’s tongue flicked out and across Sam’s lips. Then Janet moved just out of reach. Sam let her head fall back into the pillows with a laugh – but only to try again.

This time Janet allowed for a brief meeting of their lips before she moved away again. Sam followed her, but when Sam was about to close the distance, Janet shifted.

Janet continued eluding Sam until she was sitting up. Sam herself had fallen back to give her body a quick respite, especially her back muscles. The twinges on her skin caused by the pegs was hardly on Sam’s mind at all.

Janet smirked and gestured with one finger. “Sit up.”

In a heartbeat, Sam was up on her elbows before pushing herself into a sitting position.

With both hands, Janet cupped Sam’s face and then finally, Sam was able to kiss Janet – which she did enthusiastically. And for a little while, Janet let Sam have her way, even responded in kind before she reined Sam in; eventually taking the pace to a slower and more controlled level.

 

“May I put my arms around you?” Sam whispered against Janet’s lips.

“Yes.”

Sam moved her arms around Janet and clasped her hands so she wouldn’t accidentally start to caress her. On an impulse, Sam pulled Janet closer to her, bumping the pegs into Janet. But Sam hardly noticed that because of Janet’s reaction; the fingernails that pressed into Sam’s skin, Janet’s low moan and the shiver that ran through her body. Then, there was nothing for several seconds.

“Janet?” Sam let go of Janet and ducked her head to get a better look at Janet’s face.

Slowly, Janet’s eyelids lifted.

“You’re okay?”

Janet nodded. “Yeah, I’m very okay,” she said softly. “You just caught me off-guard and I got – distracted.”

“I– I didn’t realize…”

“How could you?” Janet smiled lightly.

“Is that why you don’t wanna be touched when you’re in top-space? Because you get distracted?”

“Yeah.” Janet nodded again. “Damn, you feel good.” She inhaled deeply, the smile on her face growing bigger. “But since I’ve got my bearings back now, I think I’ll just gonna use this against you.”

Sam gave Janet a puzzled look but instead of answering, Janet shifted her weight and straightened one leg after the other – before she moved even closer to Sam and then wrapped her legs around her.

“Oh boy!” Sam let out a shaky laugh and then gasped when Janet shifted her weight back and bumped into the pegs.

“So,” Janet said, definitely back on her game. “Where were we at?” She pushed her hips against Sam, causing her to moan. “I believe you had your arms around me and we were kissing.”

“Yeah.” Sam swallowed but otherwise didn’t move.

“Well?” Janet gestured with her head. “Your arms.”

They had not been quite as close before and Sam knew as well as Janet that Sam’s arms around Janet would cause constant pressure on the pegs.

Sam took a deep breath, locked her gaze onto Janet’s and then embraced Janet. As she had expected, hot lances of pain erupted from her breasts and she winced.

“Let me make it better.” Janet cupped Sam’s face before she leaned in to kiss her. Of course, that meant that the pegs were moved as well and Sam moaned into Janet’s mouth. Then Janet began to move in a light, rocking motion on top of Sam.

 

Sam almost cried out. Not so much because of the pegs but rather due to the ache of desire that Janet’s movements caused.

Sam wanted to be touched; needed to be touched. She began matching Janet’s rocking rhythm that felt incredibly sexy. But it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t like being touched, not like being directly stimulated. There was however, another sensitive part of Sam’s body where she was directly stimulated and Sam leaned into Janet, tentatively at first, then closer. It just felt so damn good. Pleasure had turned into pain and pain into pleasure.

 

“Easy, Sam… easy.”

Janet’s breath ghosted over Sam’s lips.

“Feels… so good,” Sam murmured.

“Sam?” Janet tightened the grip on Sam’s face and she moved her head a bit back to look at Sam. “I’d enjoy that a lot more myself if I’d be wearing something a bit more padded.”

Sam had no idea what Janet was talking about.

Janet’s lips twitched. “Look down.”

Sam did – and then quickly dropped her arms as she saw that the pegs were digging into Janet.

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry.” Bashfully, Sam looked up again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Janet said with a shake of her head. Then she cocked her head and studied Sam.

“Is it possible that I need to put on some gloves soon?”

Even though her thoughts were still somewhat sluggish, Sam had no trouble understanding that and her pulse sped up. “Yes!”

“Like _really_ soon?” Janet arched her eyebrow questioningly.

Sam nodded.

“Okay.” Janet smiled. “Let’s take the pegs off first, though.”

“Okay,” Sam echoed, reached up and plucked two pegs off. Ignoring the sudden pain, she grabbed for another one.

“Sam?” Janet grasped Sam’s hand. ”What the…?”

“I need you.”

“I get that,” Janet said. “But nothing’s gonna happen if you overwhelm yourself with pain.”

Sam deflated and hung her head, feeling like her need for Janet was beginning to overwhelm her. Or maybe it already had.

Janet let go of Sam’s hands and cupped her face again. “Sam, honey?”

Sam lifted her gaze to meet Janet’s.

“Let me take care of this,” Janet said and stroked Sam with her thumbs. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes and she blinked, then nodded. “Okay,” she whispered.

Janet smiled softly and bend forward to give Sam a brief kiss.

“I guess, I can’t really hug you while you do this, huh?”

“No, but you could hold my hand if you want. I only need one at the moment.” Janet held out her hand.

Sam took it and pressed her lips to Janet’s finger. She really couldn’t have asked for anyone better than Janet to play with.

Janet cocked her head with a smile and then squeezed Sam’s hand. “Ready?” She asked after a heartbeat.

Sam let their joined hands rest on the mattress and nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m gonna start with the pegs on your nipples,” Janet said. “They’re probably gonna hurt the most.”

Sam tightened her grip on Janet’s hand to let her know that she understood.

Then, Janet took off the first peg.

 

*

 

Even though pain was of course involved, it was far from being the focus for Sam and Janet.

For Sam the tenderness with which Janet treated her; the care with which Janet took off each peg and caressed the sore spot gently was much more relevant. And it had Sam in tears after just a few had been taken off.

Sam wiped the first one away with her hand. But when the second fell, Janet shook her head slightly.

“Just let ‘em. They’re wonderful,” Janet said softly. “Just like you are.”

Sam bit onto the inside of her cheek and averted her eyes. She often struggled with her emotions being so close to the surface, especially at work, but sometimes also in circumstances like this.

There was a fond smile on Janet’s face when Sam looked back at her but her focus had returned to Sam’s chest. Sam sighed softly, glad that while Janet had acknowledged Sam’s tears, she did not dwell on it.

 

They continued and as Janet had suggested, Sam just let the tears fall when they came. They were after all just a mirror of how deeply touched Sam felt.

But then there was one tear that clung to Sam’s chin. “Okay,” Sam said slowly. “ _That_ one tickles.”

Janet looked up with a questioning arched brow. “What?”

“Uh, the tear,” Sam said with a little sniff. “Not what you’re doing.”

Janet’s gaze moved to where the tear was still dangling from Sam’s chin. The corner of Janet’s mouth lifted into a tiny smile as she reached up and wiped the tear away with her thumb. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Sam smiled.

Janet squeezed her hand. “You’re welcome,” she replied. “Now, there are two pegs left and then we’re done.”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

Janet took these two last ones off with the same care and tenderness as the others; gently stroking the skin afterwards. Then she looked up. “You still want that hug?”

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

Janet pulled her hand free and then wrapped her arms around Sam. “Now you can pull me as close to you as you want,” she said into Sam’s ear.

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. She put her arms around Janet and hugged her tightly.

Janet laid her head against Sam’s. “Mhm, you feel good.”

“Yeah, you too,” Sam said and sighed – which pressed her even tighter to Janet. “And I like that your breasts push against mine in all the right and sore places.”

Sam felt Janet’s sigh, then Janet’s hand moved up her back and onto her neck. Janet turned her head, her lips gliding along Sam’s jaw. Sam tilted her head and their lips met for a languid kiss.

 

Sam wasn’t sure who started the rocking motion again but it instantly awoke this aching desire again. Sam groaned and stilled. “Ja–Janet?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s what caused… the uh escalation before.”

Janet shifted and looked at Sam, thankfully stopping to move on top of Sam. “What?”

“You… me… the moving together.”

“Oh!” Janet’s eyes widened. Then she cocked her head. “Can you see the bag with the gloves behind me?”

Sam looked around Janet on one side, then the other. “Yeah.”

“Can you get it?”

“I think so,” Sam said. “Hold on.”

Janet chortled when Sam bent forward and Sam grunted as her fingers slipped off the bag at first. But then she managed to grab it.

“Why make things easy,” Sam muttered as she straightened. “Oh, wait, it’s to keep me from getting bored.”

Janet laughed and took the bag from Sam as she held it out. Then, still with one arm around Sam, Janet opened the bag and pulled out two black gloves before dropping the bag beside them.

Sam was about to comment on Janet not making it easy for herself either. However, Janet slipping into the gloves distracted her. She had probably seen it a hundred times before but always under quite different circumstances. Now Sam watched as Janet’s fingers moved inside the latex and she knew that they would soon move inside of herself. Watching Janet put gloves on at the SGC would never be the same again. “At least they’re black,” she said under her breath.

“What?” Janet looked up.

Sam shook her head slightly. “Never mind.” She saw no need to tell Janet that she felt a slight obsession with Janet’s hands head her way. Sam might even be able to hide that fact – if she could stop staring at them. She forced herself to lift her gaze and eventually managed it, only to notice that the only reason she had looked up was because Janet’s hand had lifted. Then Janet touched Sam’s chin and turned her head. Sam looked at Janet.

“What’s on your mind?”

Laughing with embarrassment, Sam averted her eyes. “Um…”

But Janet tapped a finger against Sam’s chin, causing her to look back at Janet.

“Yes?”

“Oh… hands, fingers…” Sam said quietly. “What you’ve done so far with them.” Sam swallowed. “And what you’re going to do.”

Janet lifted her chin to a slight nod. “Unfortunately, you’ve pulled me so close that I can’t just reach down between us.”

The breath hitched in Sam’s throat.

The corner of Janet’s mouth lifted into a grin. “Duck your head!”  Janet said and leaned back.

Only when Janet’s feet moved and one leg came up, did Sam know what Janet had meant and quickly ducked.

Shortly afterwards, Janet knelt beside Sam. “So, what would you like me to do with my hand?” With a smirk, Janet lifted her hand and slowly turned it from side to side before Sam.

Sam – whose gaze had of course moved to Janet’s hand – glanced briefly at Janet. What was it that she wanted Janet to do? After another quick look at Janet’s face, Sam took Janet’s hand and guided it right between her legs.

There was a delighted laugh from Janet, then her fingers began moving on Sam and with a half-moan, half-laugh, Sam let her head fall back onto her neck. She felt so relieved and exhilarated because Janet was now, finally, touching her where she needed her most. Sam put one foot up and spread her legs a bit more to give Janet better access.

“God… Sam.”

Sam turned her head to look at Janet.

“So sexy,” Janet said and then slid inside Sam.

 

Sam stared open mouthed at Janet as she felt the fingers push deeper and deeper into her. She had been right: they were quite long, wonderfully long.

“Breathe.”

With an inhale, Sam laughed. “Who needs air when they can have your fingers?”

Janet gestured with her chin. “Lay back,” she said with amusement. Then, when Sam was on her back, Janet leaned in and said: “You’ll need all the air you can get, Sam. We’re just getting started.”

 

*

 

That she needed all the air she could get, weren’t just empty words as Sam found out.

Janet started out with a pace that was slow enough; goosebumps provoking and toes curling slow, that is, and Janet seemed to take great pleasure in it. So did Sam, of course. However, when Janet bend down to tease Sam’s nipple with her tongue, things began to heat up quickly. Or at least for Sam it did.

Not so for Janet, whose pace stayed agonizingly unhurried.

Sam moved her hip against Janet’s hand, trying to encourage her to go faster, to go deeper, but she had no success. If anything, Janet’s movements became more sedate or so it felt to Sam. “God, Janet!” Sam croaked. “Please!”

Janet let go of Sam’s nipple and looked up. “Please what?”

“Deeper or faster or… oh, I don’t know,” Sam replied, pushing upwards with her hips. “Anything.”

With the barest of movements, Janet shook her head. “Not quite… yet,” she said, the movements of her fingers inside Sam never stopping.

Sam let out a laugh and closed her eyes. “You’re not just a sadist when it comes to pain, huh?”

“Or I just really… enjoy how you feel.”

That made Sam look back at Janet. “I’m not complaining,” she said softly. “I feel amazing.”

“Believe me, the feeling is quite mutual,” Janet said and then shivered.

“Are you cold?”

Janet’s laugh was low. “Far from it.” She shifted a bit and then the sensation inside Sam changed. Janet’s fingers weren’t moving back and forth anymore. They were probing, seeking. Sam of course knew what Janet was looking for and gasped when Janet found her g-spot and began to massage it gently. Sam let out a long moan and reached out to Janet.

Janet took her hand and squeezed it. “I’m right here,” she said quietly.

_Yeah, but right there isn’t enough_ , Sam thought. “Give me a second,” Sam said and then carefully shifted onto her side, giving Janet the chance to follow her moves.

“If you’re about to slowly drive me nuts, I want you… how did you put it? Close and personal.” Sam lifted one knee and placed it on Janet’s hip. Only then did she look back at Janet – who was watching her with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

Sam caught her inner lip between her teeth, a belated feeling of shy nervousness creeping up in her. She sighed with relief as a big grin began to spread across Janet’s face.

“ _Very_ sexy.” Janet shifted slightly to adjust her position in which she could move comfortably but still look at Sam. Then her fingers began their tantalizing massage again.

Sam had at some point released Janet’s hand but now she searched for it again; squeezing it tightly once she found it. The intensity of the sensation had robbed her momentarily of words.

“Feels good?”

Sam nodded, then shuddered when Janet’s finger touched a particularly sensitive spot. “Ohhh god,” Sam mouthed, pressing her lower body against Janet’s hand.

There was a pleasing sound coming from Janet and Sam began to move in a light rolling rhythm. Sam also found her words again – at least the ones that weren’t longer than one or two syllables – and she began telling Janet how good she made her feel when she wasn’t just staring breathlessly into Janet’s eyes.

 

“S–Sam…” Janet’s previously sure movements inside Sam faltered and her grip on Sam’s hand tightened. Then her breath hitched and her eye-lids fluttered.

Sam was just about to ask if she was okay, when–

“Sam! Oh, god!” Janet shuddered and her eyes closed briefly before they sprang open again and she looked at Sam with wide eyes. There were several more tremors, then a slow grin began to spread across Janet’s face.

 

Sam blinked, then blinked again. Had Janet just…? “Did you… did you just come?”

Janet’s grin broadened. “Ohh, yeah.”

There were about ten questions coming to Sam’s mind but the only thing that made it across her lips was a flabbergasted: “How?”

“I’ve told you that I get plenty out of it,” Janet replied. “Sometimes even an orgasm.”

“But… _how_?”

“Never underestimate the potency of your reactions.”

That of course still didn’t explain to Sam how Janet was able to come from touching her. But Janet’s answer set a whole new train of thoughts in motion. Now that Sam knew just how much of an impact her reactions had on Janet, could she, Sam, amplify that? How would it turn out if Sam intentionally tried to – push her energy at Janet? Could they repeat it?

“Can you… do it again?”

“I don’t know.” There was a light shrug. “Maybe.”

Sam pushed against Janet’s hand, driving the fingers inside of her a little deeper. “And if I help?”

Janet let out a low laugh. “Possibly.”

“I’d like to find out,” Sam said with another roll of her hip.

“I can tell,” Janet said, the corner of her mouth lifting into a tiny smile. She gestured with her chin. “Would you lay on your back again?”

Without a word, Sam lifted her leg off Janet and rolled onto her back.

Janet followed her movements and then leaned over Sam. Her fingers began moving again; back and forth. “Let’s find out if I can,” Janet said and quickened her moves.

Sam half-laughed and half-moaned. “Yes.” She moved onto her elbows and locked eyes with Janet. “Yes!” Sam repeated.

 

This time, Sam focused on Janet and her responses; moans, shivers, a hitch in the breath. And each time Sam noticed something, she tried to intensify it by showing or telling Janet how marvelous she made her feel.

There was of course another side to the coin. Seeing Janet get turned on more and more increased Sam’s own desire and so they pushed each other higher and higher.

In the end it wasn’t Janet who came. It was Sam.

 

With one arm behind her head and her eyes closed, Sam enjoyed the aftermath of her orgasm – especially when Janet’s fingers inside of her moved, sending little shockwaves through her body.

“I’m gonna pull out for a minute,” Janet said.

Sam moaned as Janet’s finger began pulling back slowly. They felt even longer now. “I really liked having you inside of me,” Sam murmured and then noticed how her lower body was lifting, as if asking for Janet to stay. That made her smile. _Yeah, I like having Janet in me all right_.

“I’ll be back,” Janet said. “Just give me a minute.”

A shiver ran down Sam’s spin as Janet’s fingers slid out. She sighed softly. When she heard the unmistakable sound of a glove been taken off, Sam opened her eyes.

Janet reached for the bag of gloves and took out another couple of them. Then she pulled out a pair of scissors, before cutting off the fingers of one of the gloves.

Sam frowned. “What… are you doing?”

With a smile, Janet glanced at Sam. “You’ll find out shortly.” She made another cut and then put the scissors away again. Putting on another glove, Janet shifted onto her knees.

Sam watched in puzzlement as Janet moved between her legs. Once there, Janet placed on hand on Sam’s stomach and then looked up with a smile while her hand slid down Sam’s body.

Sam caught her lower lip between her teeth as Janet’s finger pushed into her.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold that for me, will you?”

Sam lifted her head and watched Janet placing the piece of latex she had prepared over Sam’s vulva. It began to dawn on her what Janet had in mind and slowly she lifted her gaze to Janet.

Janet’s lips curved into a smile, then she gestured with her chin and looked down.

Sam’s pulse was suddenly in hyperdrive and she swallowed as she lifted her hand to keep the latex in place for Janet.

Janet let go and then lowered her head.

“Ohhh, boy,” Sam muttered, then repeated louder: “Oh, boy!”

Janet stopped her descent right above Sam and lifted her gaze.

“Oh, fuck!”

Janet laughed. Then her tongue flicked out.

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Sam shifted her head on Janet’s shoulder. “I think, I’m about to doze off,” she said quietly.

“What keeps you from doing so?” Janet’s fingers combed through Sam’s hair.

“You,” Sam replied. “And my bladder.”

Janet snorted and moved her hand away. “Go, I’ll be here when you get back.”

“All right.” With a sigh, Sam rolled onto her other side. “I’ll be right back.”

The movement made Sam realize that she was sore in all the right places; slightly aching muscles and tender marks all over her body. That made her smile and she was still smiling when she left the bathroom again.

 

Janet had moved underneath the covers and was laying on her side with her back to Sam. But she looked up when she heard Sam and gave her a half-smile.

“I think I’m gonna follow your example before we get cosy again.”

Sam grinned. “It’s so much easier to relax when your bladder isn’t about to burst.”

Janet laughed softly. “Yeah.”

Sam had reached the bed and climbed into it behind Janet. “If you don’t get up, I’m gonna get all cosy,” Sam said and then added: “With you in my arms.”

Janet side-eyed Sam. “Now that’s just cruel.”

“What? Why?” Sam laughed. “Because I tell you what I’d like to do?”

“Because now I don’t want to get up.”

Sam smiled. “How about if I promise to do that when you’re back?”

“Much better.” Janet nodded with a smile and then got up.

Sam looked after Janet. Only when she had closed the door behind her did Sam move to get under the blanket. With a sigh, she relaxed into the pillows and closed her eyes.

Sam wondered how it would feel to have Janet in her arms; how it would feel to touch and caress her. Sam knew from Jolinar that she had greatly enjoyed being with women. But of course, it wasn’t the same as having the experience oneself.

 

Sam heard the door opening and without looking, she lifted the covers in front of her. Only when the mattress dipped, did Sam open her eyes.

Janet smiled briefly at Sam and then lay on her side with her back to Sam.

Sam moved closer to Janet and wrapped her arms around her. She deeply inhaled the scent of Janet and smiled.

Janet sighed. “This feels good,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, it does.” Sam caressed Janet. There was a light tremor. Had that been a coincidence or was that a reaction to what Sam had done? Curiously, Sam repeated the gesture. There was another shiver.

“This is not gonna help me fall asleep,” Janet said.

Sam’s heart started pounding. “You want me to stop?”

Janet shook her head. “No.”

Sighing with relief, Sam tightened her hold on Janet. For a brief moment, Sam had thought that Janet didn’t want her attention.

“Sam?” Janet looked over her shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t be surprised if I seem not to react,” Janet said. “Well, I will react but I won’t respond as much as you might expect.”

Sam moved onto her elbow so she could look better at Janet.

“And it’s not that I wouldn’t like to but once you start and I enjoy myself…” Janet shrugged with a half-smile.

Sam remembered what had happened earlier when she had pulled Janet close to herself. “You get distracted?”

The smile on Janet’s face deepened. “Yeah.”

“That’s okay,” Sam said light-heartedly. “You’ve done your share of making me feel great.”

Reaching up and touching Sam’s face, Janet said: “It’s been a pleasure.”

Sam grinned. “Indeed.”

Janet laughed softly and lowered her hand. “There’s something else,” she said. “Well, that’s to say if you even want to go there.”

Sam gave Janet a questioning look.

“I don’t get as wet as you do no matter how much I enjoy myself,” Janet said. “So, if you wanna penetrate me just use lube. There’s a small bottle with the gloves.”

“Okay.” Sam nodded. “But why wouldn’t I want to?”

“I– I’m just trying to not assume things.”

Sam nodded again. “Please assume that I want to explore as many things with you as I can.”

Janet briefly averted her eyes and moistened her lips, before she looked back at Sam. “Okay,” she said with a soft smile.

“Anything else I should be aware of?” Sam traced her fingertips lightly across Janet’s skin. She might have expected a bit of a reaction to her touch but she had not anticipated Janet to try and jump out of her skin. Sam pulled her hand back. “Janet?”

“Ah…” Janet stared at Sam. ”I... I guess, I’m still...” Janet shook her head with a laugh. “Obviously, I’m still full of that energy you’ve been so – generously providing.”

Sam tilted her head in puzzlement.

“Sam… imagine I’d been touching you for hours–“

Sam snorted. “You _have_ been touching me for hours!”

“True,” Janet said slowly, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. “And how did you feel? Maybe a bit charged, sexually I mean?”

Grinning, Sam nodded. “Sounds about right.”

“That’s how I feel.”

Sam nodded again. “I understand. But what does it mean? That I can’t touch you?”

Janet smiled and took Sam’s hand. “Yes, you can,” she said. “Just not as delicately.” She placed Sam’s hand on her arm and pressed down slightly. “Think of it as a ‘full hands-on job’, not a… ‘feathery fingertips’ one.”

Sam pulled her hand from underneath Janet’s and slid it up her arm to her shoulder and then down her side.

Janet closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Like that?”

“Yeah,” Janet replied huskily. “Exactly like that.”

Sam let her hand travel up again and onto Janet’s shoulder, where she pulled lightly on the bra strap. “Would you mind taking that off?”

Without a word, Janet sat up with her back to Sam and reached behind herself.

Sam touched Janet’s arm. “May I?”

Janet looked over her shoulder at Sam. After a heartbeat or two, she pulled her arms back and nodded. “Yes.”

Sam smiled softly and reached up to unhook the clasp on Janet’s bra before she moved closer. After pushing the straps down Janet’s arms, Sam embraced her.

Janet leaned into Sam and laid her head against Sam’s.

It felt even better than it had before to have Janet’s naked skin against her own, and Sam, after a deep inhale of Janet’s scent, sighed. She felt Janet shiver. “I haven’t done anything.”

“You’re breathing,” Janet replied with amusement in her voice.

Sam laughed softly. “I’m afraid, I can’t stop that.”

“Please, don’t.”

“I won’t,” Sam said and then angled her head. “Janet?”

Janet turned her head to look at Sam and Sam kissed her. And she did what she had wanted to do the first time they had kissed: she touched Janet’s face and caressed her.

 

Sam could have happily kissed Janet for the next half eternity. But given their position, there was no chance of that happening.

So, after a quarter of the eternity, Sam kissed her way along Janet’s jaw and then down her neck. When Sam had reached the junction of her shoulder, she remembered something about featherlight touches and began gently nipping at Janet’s skin.

Janet’s head dipped to the side, giving Sam better access – of which she made good use, while she let her hand slide down Janet’s arm to her hand. Sam linked her fingers with Janet’s and they closed their hands to lose fists. When Sam’s thumb came to rest between Janet’s thumb and her index finger, a thought popped into Sam’s mind. She turned her head to speak into Janet’s ear: “You have this amazing ability to come from fucking me.”

Janet inhaled deeply.

“I’m wondering if your brain is capable of other amazing things.” Sam pushed her thumb a little into the hollow between Janet’s finger and thumb. “Like imagining that my finger–“

Janet moaned and arched her back, her fingers tightening around Sam’s.

“Holy Hannah,” Sam whispered. “I take that as a yes.”

“God… Sam…” Janet let go of Sam’s fingers and instead enclosed Sam’s thumb.

Sam swallowed, making sure she didn’t push any deeper. “That… that was not the plan,” Sam said apologetically.

Janet scoffed. “I don’t care whether it was or not.”

“But you’ve taken your time to–“

“Do me a favour.” Janet looked at Sam.

“Sure.”

“Please shut up and continue?”

Sam lowered her head with a sheepish laugh.

Janet’s fingers squeezed around Sam’s thumb. “This feels amazing.”

“Okay.” Sam looked up and nodded.

 

Since Sam had Janet in her arms and didn’t move much, she felt almost every twitch Janet made. It was one of the most marvellous things to feel: Janet arching her back or when she began undulating her hips, Janet’s arm sliding against her own or her breath ghosting across Sam’s skin.

And all of that was happening because Sam was massaging Janet’s palm with her thumb, moving it back and forth – which became increasingly easier when their hands began to sweat. It also made it a lot sexier.

 

Sam’s misgivings about her own clumsy approach from ‘I want to touch you’ straight to ‘here, let me penetrate you’ had almost vanished. And by the time Janet’s breathing became more and more irregular and her movements more urgent, it was forgotten.

Janet looked over her shoulder at Sam. Her eyes were wide open and her lips parted. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards, giving the impression that Janet wasn’t sure if she was more amazed or amused.

“What– whatever you’re doing, don’t stop,” Janet said breathlessly.

Sam nodded with a smile while she kept moving her thumb in the by now slick inside of Janet’s palm.

“Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”

Janet’s eyes widened even more and her body tensed. “Please, don’t stop!”

“I promise.”

“Sam–“ Janet’s eyelids fluttered and her mouth opened soundlessly.

“God, Janet,” Sam whispered under her breath.

Janet shuddered and let out a loud moan, her grip on Sam’s hand tightening so much that it was impossible to move.

Finally, after another shudder, Janet’s eyes closed and the tension left her body. With a deep sigh, Janet released Sam’s thumb but pulled Sam’s arm around herself.

Sam smiled and leaned her head against Janet’s.

“Much better,” Janet mumbled.

Sam glanced sideways at her.

“Now I feel less like–“ The corner of Janet’s mouth lifted into a half grin. “Less like unstable naquadah.”

Sam laughed. “Sounds like an improvement.”

With a sigh, Janet nestled closer. “Yeah, a lot less volatile.”

That made Sam laugh again.

“You might even be able to touch me the way you wanted before.”

Sam moved her head to get a better look at Janet.

Janet met Sam’s gaze. “In a minute or two,” she added with a smile.

“Fine by me,” Sam said, smiling as well. “I have no other plans for tonight.”

 

*

 

The second time around, Sam did take her time to touch Janet; to explore her body and feel her underneath her fingers.

Sam enjoyed watching for the smallest reactions and re-creating them. She was captivated by the softness of Janet’s breasts, by how familiar and yet completely different it felt to touch and caress them.

And finally, Sam understood why Jolinar had loved women’s bodies so much.

 

Sam was just about to bend over Janet’s breast, when a whiff of Janet’s perfume hit her nose. Sam paused, then following a hunch moved her head between Janet’s breasts. As she had suspected, the scent grew stronger and Sam inhaled deeply.

“You _really_ like my perfume.”

Without looking up, Sam nodded. “Yeah.” She took another deep breath and with an appreciative sound, opened her eyes. She glanced briefly up to Janet before she lowered her head to take Janet’s nipple into her mouth.

Sam heard Janet’s breath hitch as she began sucking on it. Then Janet put a hand on Sam’s neck.

Sam looked up. But Janet was just watching her with hooded eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as her gaze met Sam’s.

Sam smiled back, then looked down again. She licked across the nipple and then blew onto it.

Janet shivered and Sam watched goosebumps form on her skin. Janet’s nipple puckered up even more.

With a grin, Sam leaned over Janet and drew a circle around Janet’s other nipple with her tongue. Once more she blew onto the wet skin. There was another shiver and more goosebumps.

Sam wasn’t sure if Janet had just inhaled deeply or had arched her back but in either case, her chest lifted and Sam took advantage of it. She bent her head and drew Janet’s nipple into her mouth.

Janet cried out softly when Sam sucked hard on it. Then she moved her hand onto Sam’s neck.

The gesture made Sam smile and she moved her hand onto Janet’s other breast and the other nipple.

Janet’s nails dug into Sam’s skin as she arched her back into Sam’s touches.

In the knowledge that Janet was enjoying herself as much as Sam was, Sam gave her curiosity free rein and began trying different things. She switched between using her fingers, her tongue and lips and even her teeth. But she also let her hands roam over Janet’s body, feeling her skin underneath her palms.

At some point Sam noticed that Janet seemed to be constantly in motion: moving into a caress or shifting position to give easier access and sometimes Janet even moved away from a touch.

To Sam it felt almost like having liquid underneath her touch and she told Janet as much.

Janet smiled. “You mean like molten naquadah?”

The reference to earlier this evening made Sam laugh. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Come up here and give me a naquadah melting kiss,” Janet said.

Sam tilted her head. “It was a look, a naquadah melting look,” Sam corrected and moved upwards, bracing herself on either side of Janet.

Janet put her arms around Sam and pulled her down. “That might be true for you,” she said with a smile. “For me it doesn’t matter if you look at me a certain way, or say something or touch me. You just melt my naquadah.”

Janet’s words warmed Sam from the inside and she averted her eyes as she shifted her weight onto one elbow. “Since I haven’t come up yet with another suitable phrase…” Sam looked up again. “Naquadah melting it is.” Sam leaned in and brushed her lips against Janet’s. “‘cause that’s certainly what you’ve done with me as well,” she whispered and then kissed her.

 

Some time later, Sam murmured: “Yep, definitely naquadah melting.

One corner of Janet’s mouth quirked upwards. Then she lifted a hand and caressed Sam’s face. “I want you inside of me.”

The breath in Sam’s throat caught and she could just stare at Janet. Then her face broke into a huge smile; so much in fact that Sam was sure it looked almost goofy.

Janet’s gaze shifted to Sam’ mouth, but then came back up. Her smile now matching Sam’s.

That got Sam going and she pushed herself up a bit to look for the bag with the gloves. It was on the other side of Janet and Sam leaned over to grab it and then sat up. She took two gloves out and then searched for the lube. When her fingertips brushed against something hard, it was just a pair of scissors. With a quick glance at Janet, Sam pulled the scissors out with a third glove and then rummaged for the lube. After she had gotten that, she put the bag away. She took the scissors and a glove and cut the fingers off. But somehow it didn’t resemble what Sam had seen earlier and she frowned.

“You…” Janet cleared her throat. “You’ll have to cut open one side so it unfolds.”

“Ahh.” Quickly, Sam followed Janet’s instruction. The shape after the latex was unfolded looked a lot more familiar. “That’s more like it.” Sam put the scissors back into the bag, then slipped into the gloves. She noticed Janet’s gaze and wondered if Janet had similar thoughts to the ones Sam had before; about it never being the same again watching the other one putting on gloves. But Janet didn’t say anything and neither did Sam as their gazes met.

Satisfied with the fit of the glove, Sam stuffed the piece of latex into one of the sleeves and then bend down to Janet and kissed her gently. “I guess you’re okay with me moving down there?” She pointed downwards.

With a lopsided grin, Janet replied: “You bet.”

Sam felt her mouth lift into an answering grin. Once more, Sam brushed her lips against Janet’s, the she moved down and between Janet’s legs.

Sam took a deep breath as she settled down, trying to ease the slight sense of nervousness. Yes, she did have some of Jolinar’s memories, but they still weren’t her own. And they certainly weren’t a manual on how to please Janet.

Sam looked up and then saw the bottle of lube beside Janet that she had obviously forgotten. With a sheepish grin, Sam looked at Janet. “Would you please?” Sam pointed to the lube.

Janet looked to where Sam was pointing, then reached out. But instead of handing the bottle over as Sam had expected, Janet popped open the lid. “Hold out your hand.”

Sam did and Janet poured some lube onto Sam’s hand.

Janet’s gesture took care of Sam’s initial hesitation because now she had lube to deal with that was a lot runnier than she had assumed. Quickly, she closed her fingers and held her hand over Janet’s crotch. A couple of drops fell down and Janet gasped softly, causing Sam to look up.

“It’s just… unlike myself the lube felt a bit cool.”

“Let me warm you up again,” Sam said and placed her hand over Janet’s vulva.

Janet hummed. “Your hand feels nice and warm.”

Sam smiled. Then she began to spread the lube with gentle touches, making sure that her fingers got coated with it as well.

This time there was a low moan coming from Janet. Then she shifted and her legs opened wider.

That was the second clear invitation and Sam didn’t need a third one. She slowly pushed inside of Janet with two fingers.

Janet breathed a drawn-out “Yes!” and her muscles tightened around Sam’s fingers.

With a suppressed moan, Sam closed her eyes. She was pretty sure she had done exactly that to someone else, but feeling it was quite another matter. “That… that feels so amazing,” Sam said and opened her eyes again. “Your… how you tighten around me.”

Janet grinned and squeezed her muscles around Sam.

Sam let out a laugh and then turned her hand and began moving, searching for a specific move or rhythm that Janet would enjoy.

It wasn’t hard to know when Sam had found it. Janet not only reacted obviously enough, she also told Sam so.

Unlike Janet before at times, Sam was quite happy to give Janet exactly what she wanted. At least until her curiosity got the better of her.

Sam placed her free hand on Janet’s pubic bone and then, with her thumb, began caressing Janet’s clit.

“Oh, god,” Janet croaked and her hips lifted slightly. “Ohh, that’s good!”

Sam lifted her gaze to Janet, who had her eyes closed with furrowed brows. It was then that Sam remembered the extra piece of latex and she pulled it out of the sleeve. Fumbling a bit, she managed to get the latex over Janet’s vulva without having to pull her fingers out of Janet. At this point Sam realised that she had to shift position in order to do what she was planning on doing. Feeling a bit like the newbie she was, Sam suppressed a sigh and then just hoped for the best and that the latex would stay in place while she moved.

Sam shifted her weight but then stilled again, when Janet’s finger slid onto the latex.

“I’ll hold it,” Janet said.

Sam blinked and took her hand away. “Thanks,” she murmured without looking up, then softly added: “Damn.”

“What?”

Sam glanced up briefly before lowering her gaze again. “Just… your red nails against the black latex…” Sam shook her head lightly. “It looks very, _very_ sexy.” She shook her head again to stop  herself from staring. With a crooked grin, Sam looked at Janet. “Really sexy.”

Janet’s smile widened and Sam let her own grin broaden for a moment, before she finally shifted to lay between Janet’s legs.

 

Sam was fairly certain, that feeling Janet directly underneath her tongue and mouth would have felt even more exciting. There was no doubt that Janet would have tasted far better than the bland latex. However, Sam knew from before that it felt fantastic. And Janet’s reactions indicated that it did indeed. And that was all that mattered.

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this update I'm back on track. There's only one more chapter to go and I'll post that next weekend :o)


	8. Chapter 8

 Sam woke to the sound of running water and she wondered who was in her apartment and in her shower. She opened her eyes and remembered quickly that she wasn’t in her apartment at all, that she was in a hotel and that it could only be Janet under the shower.

A smile began spreading across Sam’s face and she stretched languidly, enjoying her slightly sore muscles and the tender spots all over her body. Then she pulled Janet’s pillow close and inhaled deeply. With her nose full of Janet’s scent, Sam closed her eyes and thought back to last night. To the intimacy they had shared; to the play; to the sex and to much later, when they had first raided the mini bar for some peanuts and then had lain in the dark, cuddled up with each other.

 

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Sam smiled. “You really need to ask?” She opened her eyes and looked to Janet who stood in the bathroom door.

Janet smiled briefly. “No, I guess not.”

“I was thinking about last night, in case there was any doubt.”

Janet lifted her chin with another smile. “Yeah.” She came over to the bed and sat onto the edge. Taking a deep breath, Janet reached out and caressed Sam’s face. “I think I’ve said it before but… thank you.”

Sam grinned. “Yeah. I remember the both of us doing that – repeatedly,” Sam said. “It’s been a pleasure.”

There was a soft smile, then Janet said: “I gotta go.”

Sam wanted to sit up but Janet put her hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t… please,” Janet said. “I’ll just want to crawl back into bed with you if you…” Janet smiled wryly.

Sam couldn’t find anything wrong with that but she didn’t say it. She also didn’t just pull the blanket aside as an invitation. She knew Janet had to get back and simply nodded.

“Try and get some more sleep.” There was a half grin.

Sam laughed softly. “Not gonna happen.”

Janet inclined her head. “Yeah, I’ll have some pretty amazing memories to keep me from falling asleep on the way.”

“You’re gonna be all right?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, good.”

Janet’s gaze shifted to Sam’s mouth and she had the impression that Janet was leaning forward. Sure that she would get a good-bye kiss after all, Sam angled her head.

Then abruptly, Janet straightened and turned away. She turned back to face Sam just as quickly. “You know you can call me if anything comes up?”

Sam nodded again. “I know and I will,” she assured Janet – as she had done last night. Sam truly appreciated that Janet made sure Sam knew she’d be there for her. “You do the same, okay?”

“Yeah.” Janet nodded.

“Good.”

Janet gave Sam another half-grin. “All right.” She inhaled deeply and got up. “Have a safe trip later.”

Sam smiled. “You too.”

There was a quick nod, then Janet grabbed her back and headed for the door. She didn’t look back until she was out the door and about to close it. Only then did she meet Sam’s gaze one last time.

Janet straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin and then with a soft click, closed the door.

 

It was then that it hit Sam. She had been so caught up on what had happened; on what a wonderful encounter it had been and how amazing Janet had made her feel, that she had not once thought about the future. She hadn’t thought about a possible second, third or fifth time they might enjoy each other’s company – if Janet even wanted that. The unanswered question had Sam finally moving and she struggled out from underneath the blankets to dash to the door. After the first few steps she realized that she was still naked. She turned on her heels, her gaze scanning the room for her clothes. “Screw that!” She tore the blanket off the bed and wrapped it half-assed around herself while hurrying across the room. Wrenching the door open, Sam stuck her head out and called softly: “Janet?”

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sam saw movement and turned her head. Janet was just a few feet away, leaning against the wall.

“Janet?”

With a brief glance at Sam, Janet shrugged a shoulder. “I’m just… a bit emotional,” she said. “It’s been an intense night.

Sam nodded, then, since Janet wasn’t looking at her, said: “Yeah, it has been.”

Janet took a deep breath and looked at Sam. “What is it?”

Sam blinked. Seeing Janet like that had Sam thrown a bit. But before Janet could say anything, Sam remembered why she had dashed after Janet.

“Um, well… I wanted to ask if this is really the only time,” Sam said. “I mean, that we did that.”

Janet went completely still. Then after a heartbeat or two, she pushed herself from the wall and squeezed past Sam into the room – her eyes fixed on Sam until she was passed her.

 

Sam looked after Janet as she crossed the room, dumped her bag on the floor and sat onto the edge of the bed. Slowly, Sam stepped back inside and closed the door – and then leaned against it. Janet’s reaction had her slightly baffled.

“What exactly is it that you’re asking?”

In the hopes to lighten the mood, Sam said: “Well, I’m not asking for an engagement ring or anything.” But that had no affect on Janet. Sam shrugged her shoulder. “I don’t know exactly what I’m asking,” she said. “I’d just like it if this wasn’t the only time we did it.”

Janet nodded once, wearing no facial expression that Sam could interpret. “What about the rules and regulations?”

Sam tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Hadn’t Janet been the one just yesterday–

Sam took a few steps into the room. “You were the one pointing out that some of them didn’t make any sense. And I agreed.” Sam pushed one hand through her hair while with the other she clutched the blanket to her chest. “What we did was amazing and wonderful and I guess, I’m asking if we could make room in our friendship for more of this.” Sam took another two steps towards Janet. “I mean, come on, how could this…” Sam gestured between the two of them. “How could something as amazing as what we did be wrong?”

There was a choked laugh, then Janet turned her head away.

In their many years as friends and co-workers, Sam had seen Janet’s emotional side more than once. But she had rarely seen Janet shed a tear.

Sam took the last few steps and holding on tightly to her cover, she crouched down before Janet and gently touched her hand. “Janet?”

A tear slid down Janet’s cheek but before Sam could reach out, Janet had wiped it away. Then Janet looked at her. “That’s exactly why I was crying in the hallway,” she said. “There was no way that what we did was wrong. And yet–“ She pressed her lips together as more tears fell. She swallowed and then smiled crookedly. “And yet, I had to walk away.”

“You wouldn’t… have asked me again?”

Janet shook her head decidedly. “No," she said. “I wouldn’t have.” She took Sam’s hand in her own and for a moment seemed to focus on that before she looked up again. “I had asked for that one play. Despite the fact you’ve repeatedly given your consent and gave me not only a play but a whole, wonderful night…” Janet wiped at her face. “Despite that it felt a bit like I had stolen that moment in time. You had given me so much, more than I could have asked for. So, no, I wouldn’t have asked again.” Janet shook her head, then smiled softly. “And you seemed to be content with it.”

Fighting her own tears that had started pricking her eyes while she listened, Sam snorted. “Yeah, exactly until you were out the door,” she said. “I was so busy with feeling–“ Sam shrugged with a half-grin, “great, for a lack of a better word. I mean, not only did we have an amazing play, you… you also were the first woman I played with. You were the first woman I kissed… and the first one I made love to.” Sam swallowed.

Janet’s tearful but bright smile finally tipped Sam over the edge and she couldn’t hold back her own tears.

“I– I’m very happy it was you I got to share that with and I’d be very happy if we could repeat that,” Sam said. “Or do something similar.”

Janet nodded, dislodging some more tears. “I’d like that.”

They smiled at each other.

“Good,” Sam said. “No, great!”

Janet laughed and Sam joined in. Then, after a moment, Janet wiped her face. “Okay, two things before I have to go.”

Sam gave her a questioning look.

“First, does that mean I can tell you silly little things that I might not have before?”

Still feeling a bit puzzled, Sam nodded. “Yeah, sure you can.”

Janet’s gaze shifted to Sam’s mouth. “Like for example that you have the most adorable dimples?” She looked up again.

Sam could only hold Janet’s gaze for a brief moment. But the smile that spread across her face was only stopped by her ears.

“The other thing is…”

Sam looked up again.

“Could I have a kiss before I leave?”

“What changed? I mean, I’ll gladly kiss you. I’m just curious.”

Janet reached out and touched Sam’s face. “Knowing that it won’t be the last kiss.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “I guess that would make a difference.”

“It does.” With that, Janet bent down.

Sam had expected a more or less brief good-bye kiss. And at first it was exactly that. But when Janet leaned back, her gaze shifted to Sam’s mouth. “Screw that,” she said quietly and glanced up. Then she leaned in again and her lips parted against Sam’s. Sam gasped as Janet’s tongue touched her lips. Sam reached up and cupped Janet’s face, happily returning the kiss.

Janet hummed with pleasure, then caught Sam’s lower lip between her teeth. She bit Sam gently, causing her to moan and then caressed the spot she had bitten with her tongue, before she leaned her forehead against Sam’s with a sigh.

“You’ve dropped the blanket,” Janet murmured.

”Yeah,” Sam replied, still caressing Janet’s face.

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile – and tease Janet. “Are you saying it’s too much temptation?”

“Ohhh, yes,” Janet said and then pressed her lips briefly against Sam’s before she gently pushed Sam back by her shoulders to move pass her.

Sam turned and sat back to watch Janet.

At the door, Janet turned around and leaned with her back against it. “Oh, yes. Way too much temptation.” She grinned but then her gaze shifted to beside Sam and the grin faded slowly.

Puzzled, Sam followed Janet’s gaze – and almost laughed out loud. She quickly looked back at Janet, who had her head in her neck and was laughing silently.

Sam tried not to grin too broadly as Janet walked towards her with a sheepish expression on her face to grab her bag.

“Well, that was not the exit I had planned,” Janet said and rolled her eyes.

“I bet,” Sam replied. “But this way I get to see you being very cute.”

Janet’s eyes widened, then she averted her gaze. She grabbed her bag and backed off again. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Sam Carter,” she said. “At least not now,” she added with a smile.

Sam grin broadened – especially when Janet had reached the door and began searching behind her back for the handle. It was a rare treat seeing Janet like that.

“I’ll see you soon,” Janet said.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

Janet had apparently found the handle and moved sideways.

Pulling up on knee, Sam leaned against the bed.

“I’m gone now,” Janet said and then started laughing. She blew Sam a kiss, stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

 

With a smile, Sam hugged her knee. That was so much better than the first try of saying good bye and she felt herself relax. She thought fleetingly about stretching out in bed again. Not so much for sleeping. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to. However, it would be a lot more comfortable to let the last past hours run through her head again and maybe even daydream a bit of what might come.

But then Sam noticed that she was getting hungry. Maybe she should just pack up and leave as well. She could have breakfast on the road.

That gave Sam an idea and for the second time this morning, she scrambled to her feet.

This time however, it was in search for her cell phone. Once she had found it, she scrolled through her contacts and then dialled Janet’s cell phone.

Sam sat onto the edge of the bed while waiting for Janet to pick up – if she even would pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me, Sam.”

“I know that.”

Even through the line, Sam could hear the amusement in Janet’s voice.

“Your number is saved in my cell.”

“Right.” Sam lowered her head with a small grin. “Listen, I’m about to pack and head out myself,” she said. “And I was wondering if you’d mind if we drove back together… maybe grab some quick breakfast.” Sam shrugged. “That’s assuming that you’d have something on the way.”

“I hadn’t planned on it actually.”

“Ah, that’s interesting. Who were those lectures for then about the most important meal that I remember?”

“For my patients,” Janet replied without missing a beat. “And Cassie.”

“Of course.” Sam took a deep breath. “The other thing is…” Her heart started pumping and she switched the phone to her other hand, rubbing her left one on the bed.

“Yes?” Janet prodded softly.

“I mean, it’s a bit ridiculous but… I– I’d like to hang on to this giddiness for as long as I can,” Sam said quietly. “And I…” she shrugged. “And this seemed like a perfect way to do this.”

Janet didn’t reply right away and all that Sam could hear was the background noise.

Then there was a soft laugh. “I’m sorry,” Janet said. “I had to remind myself that you couldn’t see the big smile in my face.”

Sam exhaled slowly. “Oh, but I could hear it all the way here,” she said flippantly.

Janet laughed again. “Can you also hear my question about where we’re going to meet?”

“Um…” Sam grinned. “Shoot. No.”

“Well then, where are we going to meet?”

“Did you come in on the east highway?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

“There was this huge signpost–“

“The one with the dinosaur on it?”

“Yes. How about we meet there?”

“Will 45 minutes be enough time for you to get ready?”

Sam grinned. “I could be done in 30.”

“You’re being impatient again,” Janet said with a laugh, then added: “I still need to get back to my hotel and get my things.”

“Right.” Sam nodded. “I’ll see you in 45 minutes then.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Sam echoed.

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous at all.”

Sam frowned, for a moment not knowing what Janet meant.

“And I look forward to driving back with you and sharing the giddiness.”

Now Sam remembered what she had said at the beginning of the conversation and smiled. “Oh, good. I’m glad,” she said. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“See you soon,” Janet replied and disconnected the call.

 

With a grin, Sam dropped her cell onto the bed, then got up to take a shower. Afterwards, she packed her stuff. With her saddlebag over the shoulder and the helmet in her hand, she took a last look around the room. A grin stole onto her face at the memories of what had happened here. But it got even bigger, when Sam headed out and towards Janet – and to whatever the future had in store for them.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed Sam and Janet's moment in time.  
> Now I wish you a soft landing after this - sugar high ;o)


End file.
